una chica encantadora
by tsukishoujo-69
Summary: sakura es una chica muy estudiosa, sasuke un chico que atrae los problemas. que pasara cuando de repente de un día para el otro sus padres los casaran a la fuerza por los rumores ¿se enamoraran? sasuke ¿olvidara su amor no correspondido?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece porque ya saben le pertenece al gran masashi kishimoto

Antes que nada quiero decirles que este es mi primer fic… de mi pareja favorita sasusaku, me base en un dorama que me encanto pero no será igual ya que le cambiare algunas cosas, solo el principio será igual espero que les guste por favor no sean malos conmigo.

Aclaraciones

#-.._..-#cambio de escena#-.._..-#

-personaje hablando-

Advertencia: abra un poco de Ooc

Una chica encantadora

Cap. 1 ¿pervertido?

Todo comienza en Japón para ser precisos en la ciudad capital, Kioto; en el castillo de Nijo un lugar monumental al cual tiene un jardín muy hermoso rodeado de una pequeña y cristalina laguna al cual las personas visitaban casi a diario para saber de su cultura o para divertirse, era frecuentemente visitado por turistas.

-Este castillo tenia un sistema de seguridad un tanto peculiar, de alguna forma que no se dentro de la estancia del castillo cada vez que pisas una madera hace ruido. Según este sistema se usaba oír si alguien se infiltraba en el castillo por la noche –Decía una guía del lugar a un grupo de turistas-. Bien es hora de entrar pasen por aquí por favor

Ya adentro del castillo no se percato que una chica de cabellera rosada y ojos de color jade, vestida de un kimono rosa pastel con pequeñas flores blancas y lilas que lo decoraban, y de color rojo el listón que llevaba en un poco mas arriba de su cintura, se acerco a una pareja de turistas que se habían quedado atrás ella llevaba una cámara entre sus manos para preguntarles algo.

-Disculpen no quieren tomarse una foto de recuerdo

-No… gracias señorita-contestaron un tantos nerviosos la pareja ya que les insistía tanto

-Anden hacen una bonita pareja tómense una foto, sale barato-insistió con una radiante sonrisa.

-SI vamos tómense una foto, aquí tenemos ropa tradicional para que luzcan mejor- hablo un chico rubio de ojos azules que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara mientras se acercaba a ellos con otra cámara en manos y señalando a una chica de cabellos largos y negro pasado un poco a azulado de ojos perlados que iba tras de el trayendo consigo en las manos mostrando unos trajes, sus mejillas se le había teñido un poco de rosa por la vergüenza. Pero de pronto no muy retirado de donde estaban un oficial de seguridad se percató de lo ocurrido llamándoles la atención

- ¡Ey! ¡Oigan niños que creen que hacen!-dijo acercándose a donde estaban ellos.

-Oye sakura ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto un tanto preocupada la oji perla a la peli rosa

-¡Corre!-grito la peli rosa a sus dos amigos.

- ¿Huh? Maldición-dijo el rubio al percatarse de la situación

-Espera sácate el kimono- mientras el rubio le quitaba el kimono a la pareja de turistas que por fin habían accedido a tomarse la foto

-¿Cómo es que?- decía la mujer extranjera confundida.

-¡Perdón! onegai shimasu gomen- disculpándose la peli rosa agarrando los trajes para meterlos a una maleta que tenían a un lado de ellos.

-Bien ya saben que hacer naruto, hinata –los llamo al rubio y ala oji perla que con sus cabezas asintieron

-Si claro nos encontraremos allí- contesto el rubio llamado naruto, tomando la maleta ente sus manos viendo que camino debería tomar-¿por cual camino deberíamos ir?-pregunto confundido tratando de recordar

-E-es por este camino naruto kun -le indico la oji perla llamada hinata un tanto nerviosa

Tomando así ese rumbo hinata y naruto separándose de la peli rosa los dos; mientras tanto ella se dirigía al otro camino, para su suerte de esta el oficial de seguridad la iba persiguiendo y para su mala suerte ella se le había olvidado quitarse el kimono haciendo que al correr se lo tuviera que sujetar con ambas manos para no tropezar con este; ella corrió hasta llegar a una zona del jardín lugar donde habían niños y personas jugando en un tipo de sube y baja mas que este era de salto ella logro visualizar a un chico gordito que estaba a punto de in pulsar a su compañero a los aires pero esta quito a esa persona y se puso ella esperando el momento al que el gordito callera a llegar ese momento pensó que iba a hacer impulsada en los aires logrando avanzar lejos de donde se encontraba el oficial y escapar ilesa pero no fue como pensaba, al caer el gordo ella solo avanzo unos cuantos metros de ahí de donde estaba cayendo de cara al piso, que del golpe toda la gente que estaba ahí la voltearon a ver e incluso el oficial se quedo estático al ver tal acto; ella al levantar su rostro adolorido noto que se había sacado sangre de la nariz, pero no le tomo importancia, así que levantándose del piso salió disparada de ese lugar dirigiéndose al muro mas cercano, el oficial al ver su reacción el fue tras de ella hasta llegar a un muro pero ya era tarde la peli rosada ya había trepado a este y saltado al otro lado logrando escapar de el.

#-.._..-#-.-_.-#-._-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En otra parte en Tokio un chico pelinegro de igual de color de ojos que vestía un uniforme de un colegio de color azul marino de pantalones color crema subido, saltaba un muro para escapar de unos chicos que lo perseguían de igual vestimenta que el ellos lo querían atrapar para golpearlo.

-¡Oye!-grito unos de sus perseguidores-. ¡Morirás si te atrapo!

Ellos corrían por las calles en plena luz del día, uno de ellos casi lo atrapa ya que lo iba a jalar de la chaqueta del uniforme pero el moreno al notar esto corrió con mas velocidad pero al mas adelante un carrito deambúlate se encontraba en su camino así que se le ocurrió una idea decidió pasar por en cima de el dando un gran salto cayendo de rodillas al suelo sin lastimarse mientras sus perseguidores chocaban con el carrito esparciendo por el suelo su mercancía al instante se volvieron a poner de pie, al ver eso el moreno decidió seguir su camino girando a la derecha no se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, al notar esto y al no tener escapatoria se giro para encararlos con fastidio en el rostro al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ellos ya estaban ahí rodeándolo

-Uchiha sasuke, ¿pensaste que estarías bien después de golpear a tu sempai? – hablo arrogante el mas grandote de los cinco que lo perseguían.

- Voy a ir Kioto en unos poco días, déjenme ir tranquilamente – contesto con pesadez mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-Vamos golpéame ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dijo algo tu mamá para que no pelearas?- se burlo el grandote

El moreno suspiro con fastidio al oír su burla contesto

-Tratare de vivir pacíficamente

-Deja de jugar- respondió el grandote harto- Oye agárralo- le ordeno a uno de sus compañeros que trato de sujetar a sasuke por los hombros pero el uchiha lo esquivo dando un giro antes que lo tocara logrando estrellarlo contra la pared dejándolo inocente al ver esto los otros cuatro incluyendo al grandote se les lanzaron encima para golpearlo tirando patadas, puñetazos y codazos pero el uchiha los esquivaba todos con gran habilidad al ver el una oportunidad se apoyo de uno de los cuatros para dar un salto hacia atrás logrando golpear a solo tres que ya en ese instante se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo al ver esto el grandote cogió una piedra grande del tamaño de un zapato para lanzársela a la cabeza al uchiha al lanzarla el uchiha, pero el uchiha la esquivo a tiempo pasándole por un lado de su cabeza.

#-.._..#-.._..#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En la estación de policías de Japón

-¡Apúrate y dilo!- exigía un policía a un joven que estaba dando su declaración

-¡No lo recuerdo!- contesto nervioso

- ¡Estabas allí en la escena!

-¡No estaba allí!

Mientras ellos discutían a tras de ellos había otra discusión causando un gran alboroto

-Ahh… tu de verdad… ¡lo mejor es que te vayas de aquí rápidamente!- gritaba un hombre muy enojado golpeando al mismo pelinegro de antes con una macana [si sasuke uchiha estaba siendo golpeado ]

-Ahh, ¡querido!- decía la una mujer que intentaba parar los golpes que propinaba su esposo a su hijo pero su esposo la ignoraba

-¡Te trasfirieron aquí solo un mes y ya estas causando problemas! – reclamaba el señor

-Ellos comenzaron primero- se justifico sasuke tratando de esquivar los golpes

-Si tú no causaste problemas entonces por que ellos comenzaron – dijo mientras un oficial lo sujetaba por detrás y su mujer se ponía en medio

-Cálmate, de cualquier manera será trasferido a Kioto en una semana – hablo la mujer para calmarlo

- oficial… estación de policía de Tokio, el hijo de fugaku uchiha, sasuke uchiha, ¡nadie sabe de ti! Esto es mi culpa- dijo estérico el hombre

-¿Cuál es el objetivo de atrapar a los criminales todo el tiempo y obtener un premio del presidente? - le reclamo señalando con su macana un lugar a su hijo- ¿Cuándo tu hijo causa problemas y arruina todo?

-Oh querido- tratando de consolar a su esposo e manera de compresión mientras lo abrazaba

-Este chico, después de ir a Kioto ¿Cuántos problemas mas provocará?- pregunto señalándolo con la macana harto de su situación

-¿Huh?- respondió el muchacho –. ¡Por eso te dije que no voy a Kioto, me quedare aquí solo!- hablo convencido sasuke

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Hablo furioso por lo que acababa de oír - ¡Aun cundo…Tu! – ya harto le lanzo su macana directo hacia el rostro de el esperando golpearlo pero este lo esquivo al estilo matirx y sin querer le dio a su preciado premio que el había recibido del presidente partiéndose el cristal del reconocimiento dejándolo en shock. Sasuke al notar esto puso cara de ya valí notando que su padre lo fulminaba con la mirada en tan solo unos segundos este sele fue encima

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Mas tarde en Tokio ya de noche en algún parque se encontraba en una banca sasuke con sus dos amigos hablando

- ¿Entonces vas ha ser arrastrado a Kioto? -Pregunto un muchacho de su misma edad de cabellos blancos y dientes de serrucho

-Si, casi fui asesinado por mi padre pero sobreviví- explico sasuke con un curita en la mejilla y un tapón en la nariz para detener la hemorragia causada por este

- Y ¿Qué pasa con kohana? ¿No puedes vivir sin ella o si?- hablo preocupado el otro de sus amigos peli naranja rojizo que ere mas alto que el

-Pero de todas formas es un amor no correspondido.-hablo despreocupado el albino

-Aun… es "out of sight, out of mind".- hablo el grandote sabiamente

-¡Oye! Sabes que odio a la gente que usa el inglés – le reclamo sasuke fastidiado por el tema

- Dios, eres estúpido- dijo el albino

-Significa que si esta fuera de tus ojos, también estará de tu mente- respondió el grandote- sasuke kun ¿Por qué no se lo propones ahora?

Sasuke se quedo pensativo al escuchar la sugerencia de su amigo grandote llamado juugo, decidiendo ir a hablar con ella.

-Kohana, ya no te llamare como oneesan. Solo te hablare de "tu" por que eres la chica de mis sueños- practicaba como declarársele sasuke un tanto nervioso

Sasuke se encontraba afuera de una casa indeciso si tocar la puerta o no caminando de un lado al otro hasta que se detiene al meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón encontrando un dije con una foto de ella que le había regalado kohana el día de su cumpleaños hace se le quedo viendo unos instantes sin percatarse que un coche llegaba a la casa y se trataba de nada menos de kohana que salía del coche sasuke voltio a verla al ori que salía pero se dio cuenta que no llagaba sola si no también llegaba su novio y este conducía, mientras kohana se despedía de su novio con un gran abrazo y un beso sasuke se le encogió el corazón corriendo su cara para otra parte para no ver la escena, apretando el puño del cual sostenía el dije, antes de que lo vieran subió a su motocicleta yéndose de ese lugar reteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Ya al amanecer en Kioto, sakura haruno la chica peli rosa iba en su bicicleta repartiendo periódico por las calle de Kioto ya que era su para ganar dinero para sus estudios y ayudar a su madre a pagar la renta, sakura al terminar su trabajo se fue directo a su casa a alistarse para ir a la escuela.

-Mamá, me voy a la escuela – le dio a su madre que se encontraba sentada en una silla en la cocina para despedirse de ella pero antes de salir de casa su mamá la llamo

-¡Eh! Oye sakura. Me pediste dinero para pagar tus honorarios.- le recordó

-Esta bien, me pagaron por entregar periódicos hoy

-¿En serio? ¡Eso esta bien entonces! Oye, ven siéntate. Siéntate – le indico a su hija

- ¿Para que?

- Sabes… mamá necesita pagar la renta, ¿me darías 700, 000 yenes?

- Eres una madre y aun así codicias el dinero que tu hija gana trabajando duro- contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro en tono burlesco

- Te llamas a ti misma una hija-reclamo al ver que se burlaba- ¿no puedes a tu propia madre 700,000 yenes?

- Está bien-mientras sacaba el dinero de su bolsa y se lo daba en las manos

- Sabes estoy de buen humor, así que usa esto para comprar tallarines- mientras le daba un poco mas

- Bribona – le daba carilla a su hija

-Bien, ya me voy

-Si, cuídate

-Si.- saliendo de casa rumbo al instituto

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Ya en el instituto un grupo de estudiantes miraban el resultado del examen que habían echo uno

-¿Qué? ¿Sakura haruno fue desplazada del primer lugar?- pregunto una confundida rubia de cabellos largos agarrado en una coleta

Ya en el salón la rubia visualizo a sakura recostada sobre su mesa bancó que parecía que estaba llorando así que decidió acercársele

-Oye sakura que… sabes que es muy molesto ver llorar al primer puesto por haber llegado en segundo- dijo para animarla – oye – la movió al ver que no le hacia caso

- ¿Si? Suspiro y se volvió a recostar y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que no estaba llorando si no durmiendo

-Duerme, continua durmiendo. Aunque primero limpia tu saliva – se burlo de ella al saber que se equivocaba

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En otra parte de Kioto la familia uchiha llegaba siendo recibidos por un grupo de oficiales para darle la bienvenida al jefe de policías a fugaku uchiha, después de eso la madre se quedo en la nueva casa para acomodar las cosas de la mudanza dándole permiso a su hijo a que diera una vuelta por la ciudad para que la conociera.

-Dios… Esta ciudad es tan deprimente – dijo sasuke mientras caminaba por las calles, hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención un mapa de la ciudad para turistas que estaba a un lado viendo en el haber que lugar le llamaba la atención

- ¿castillo de Nijo?

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Cundo sasuke llego a ese lugar saco su celular para tomar fotos para enviárselos a kohana ya que el lugar era bastante hermoso se puso a tomar a un muro y sin darse cuneta una chica peli rosa había aventado desde afuera las cosas para seguir con su pequeño negoció clandestinos de tomar fotos esta se subió por el mura para saltar adentro y no se percató que el peli negro tomaba foto hacia arriba al momento de lanzarse ella ya era tarde

-¿Huh? ¡Kyaaa!- Pronuncio en la caída al ver al moreno

Pues cayó encima de sasuke derribándolo, ella quedo de rodillas mientras este quedo debajo de ella acostado en suelo quedándose mirando a los ojos, pero de repente se escucho un flash de una cámara dándose cuanta que sin querer le había tomado foto por debajo de la falda del uniforme, al notar esto sakura se enojo

-¡Maldito pervertido!- le reclamo ella al quitarse de encima de el- ¡Oye estas tomando fotos de eso!- le dijo mientras lo golpeaba con su mochila y el tratando de esquivarlos para explicarse

- ¡De verdad no soy ese tipos de personas! ¡Apuntaba al cielo y tomaba las fotos pero entonces me caíste encima! – le explicaba ya un poco que ella estaba calmada

- Entonces ¿tu no miraste o si?- dijo desconfiada

- ¡No! ¡No podría mirar!

-¿En serio?

-¡En serio!

-¿Qué no podrías ver?

-¡Tu ropa interior!- dijo sin pensarlo, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo vio a sakura como ponía su cara de que ya te atrape pervertido

- ¡Oye!, de alguna forma o manera llegamos a esta situación… ¡Pero de verdad que no lo vi! ¡También soy una victima! – hablo ya fastidiado tratando de convencer a esa chica extraña para el de lo ocurrido

-¡Dame tu celular!- le exigió- ¡Rápido!-arrebatándole el celular de las manos para ver la foto y sasuke no se lo impidió, sakura al ver la imagen abrió su boca de asombro. : O decidiendo estrellarlo contra el piso y después pisotearlo, sasuke al ver lo que hiso se quedo estático durante unos segundos hasta que se agacho a recoger de lo que quedaba de su celular entre sus manos

-¡¿Que hiciste? – le grito enojado

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Eres muy afortunado de no ir a la policía! – le seguía llamándolo así

-¿Qué demonios? Me estas llamando pervertido. ¿Seguro que no estas loca?

-¿eres un pervertido y ahora usas violencia? – Le dijo al ver que este la iba a tocar poniendo sus manos delante de ella para protegerse- bien entonces, ¡vamos pégame! ¡Vamos!

Sasuke al verla en modo de defensa levanto su mano pero se detuvo pensando que ella era una chica muy extraña al verla de esa manera por que ninguna de las que el había conocido se le ponía de tu por tu

-Dios… no estoy de humor para ir a trabajar a hora- comento sakura con pesar yéndose de ahí dejando a sasuke solo

- Dios, esa chica… - murmuro sasuke al dejarlo solo y sin celular-¡Oye!- Salió tras ella alcanzándola en la salida-¡Quédate ahí! ¡Oye!

-¡¿Qué?- voltio enojada mirando que el chico desconocido para ella le mostraba el celular que había destrozado

-Tienes que pagar esto antes de irte. ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta?

- Ja ¿un pervertido esta diciéndome que pagare por eso?- dijo incrédula. ¿De verdad quieres ir ala estación de policías?

-Bien. Ve entonces trátalo con la ley. Violencia, travesura malévola e interrupción del público. Oh… no pagaste la entrada y subastes sobre el muro- la acuso burlón- eso también es romper la ley

-Oye… -pronuncio nerviosa al ver que la había descubierto -¡De todas formas! ya que fuiste tu quien actuó de mala forma primero… solo digamos que ambos actuamos mal y cada uno seguirá su camino- dijo ya para salirse de ese problema retomando su camino

-¡Oye!- la alcanzo a sostenerla del brazo- Bien entonces, permíteme usar tu celular- hablo sospechosamente

-¿Qué?

- Así podre llamar a mi casa, usando tu celular- le explico

-¿Por qué lo haría? – contesto dudosa

- ¡Si no llamo, mi mamá se preocupara!- uso ese pretexto- ya que sucedió por tu causa… solo apúrate y préstame tu celular- sonó convincente ella dudo unos segundo pero al final se lo presto sacando lo del bolsillo de donde lo tria

-Solo habla lo justo y necesario… - le advirtió mientras el se lo arrebataba de sus manos

-Mamá, Tu hijo… Nha este no es mi celular. ¿Huh? No… Si… - hablaba sasuke por el celular. Le dio el suyo a sakura para que se lo cuidara a mientras hablaba y poco a poco el se alejaba de ella- una chica rompió mi celular en dos si… No. no peleare. Te dije que cuando viniera a Kioto no lo haría…- casi llegando hasta donde estaba un taxi- Te digo que no es así- al decir esto ultimo se metió al taxi con velocidad llevándose consigo el celular de sakura. Sakura al ver eso reacciono

-¿Huh? ¡Oye! – Reclamo- ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Mi celular! – grito mientras corría tras del taxi

-¡Oye! Cundo repares mi celular, llámame – le grito desde el taxi por la ventana despidiéndose de ella con un ademan de mano

-¡Dios… esto…! – dijo no creyendo lo que le acababa de suceder quedándose parada en medio de la calle.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Y en el taxi, sasuke iba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro satisfecho por lo que había echo no había pasado mas de media hora y el celular que el traía comenzó a sonar

-¡Oye!- hablaba sakura del otro lado del celular ya que sasuke había contestado

-¿Ya arreglaste mi celular?- le pregunto burlesco

-¿Por qué debería de reparar tu celular?- contesto molesta-¡Mejor regresa aquí ahora!-grito por el teléfono pero sasuke le había colgado

-¿Esta loca? ¿Por qué debería ir? – pero al unos segundos de colgar el celular volvió a sonar

- Llámame cuando termines de arreglar mi celular. –insistió

-No es... ¿No es el celular de sakura haruno? – contesto otra voz

- ¿Sakura haruno? Que nombre... –dijo burlándose apartando unos momentos el celular-Si es el celular de sakura haruno…

-¿sakura no se encuentra ahí?

-Sakura esta ahora...-dijo pensando en algo hasta que se le ocurrió una idea-En el baño espera solo uno segundo.- Apartando el celular de el para gritar- ¿sakura…?- pregunto tocando la puerta del taxi-Oh bueno. Ella esta haciendo una "gran" cosa ahora. ¿Si e urgente, le digo que lo deje y salga?

-¿Huh?-contesto confundida.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Mas tarde sasuke estaba dentro de un local comprando su uniforme para el instituto

-Dios… esto es un estilo tan viejo…-diciendo mientras miraba los uniformes

-Ese es el uniforme de el instituto konoha high school-dijo la encargada del local-¿Qué talla necesitas?

En eso el celular volvió a sonar-disculpe- se disculpo con la encargada para ir a contestar el celular a fuera

-¿Hola?

-¡Oye! ¡Regrésame mi celular ahora!-le exigió sakura

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Estoy en Tokio ahora. -mintió

-¿Qué? ¿Tokio?

-Si. Tokio. ¿Quieres venir a Tokio a buscar tu celular?-sarcástico

-Tokio o donde quieras que estés, solo quédate allí. Iré a buscarlo…-En eso visualiza a el enfrente de ella dándole la espalda, atrapándolo en su mentira- porque tengo que ir a Tokio a buscarlo-dijo segura

- Oh de verdad

-Pero Tokio no es tan tranquilo como Kioto y hay más habitantes aquí, así que no será fácil- comento sasuke alardeando sin darse cuenta que ella estaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de el-Una chica como tu no sabría ni siquiera don de estás

-Pero dicen que el mundo es un lugar muy pequeño- contesto sakura acercándose a el poco a poco

-Eso solo lo dicen los que están en Kioto

- Bueno imagino que es pequeño entonces, ¿cierto?- le pregunto

-Lo se, ese lugar es tan pequeño- y fue ahí donde sasuke se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba justo detrás de el volteándose lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella

-Kioto es pequeño, ¡¿no es eso?- dijo sarcástica, sasuke al escucharla salió corriendo de ese lugar yendo sakura tras de el comenzando una persecución-¡Oye! ¡Mejor detente! ¡Oye!

-¡Deja de seguirme!

-¡Detente ahí! ¡Oye! ¡Mejor para! ¡Oye!- le gritaba mientras lo perseguía por un callejón

Sasuke se adelanto hasta llegar a una casa tocando desesperadamente para que le abrieran

-¡Mamá! ¡Apúrate!-decía tocando la puerta

Sakura al llegar a esa calle ya no pudo ver a sasuke lo había perdido de vista

-Imagino que eres bastante bueno corriendo- hablo con parada en frente de esa casa colocando las manos en la cintura ya que no lo encontró sin imaginar que este estaba dentro de esa casa-Muy bien, pensare en algo- ya retirándose del lugar ella sasuke abrió la puerta para asomarse a ver si ya se había ido pero sakura voltio, sasuke al notarlo se volvió a meter a la casa cerrando la puerta antes que ella lo notara

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

-Bienvenida.

-Repara esto tan rápido como puedas-dijo sakura a un técnico especialista de celulares ya que ella se encontraba en ese local de reparaciones de celulares después de haber correteado a sasuke, mostrando el celular partido en dos

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

A la mañana siguiente en una habitación se empezó a escuchar un celular logrando despertar al que ya hacia dormido en la cama este se levanto con pesadez para contestar

-Esa chica extraña recibe tantas llamadas- renegó sasuke al ser despertado mirando el numero que mostraba el celular-Ese es mi numero-dijo sosteniendo el celular entre sus manos-¿Hola?

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

-Oye estoy en la entrada de el castillo de Nijo. ¿Donde estas? –preguntaba sasuke por el celular ya cambiado, parado enfrente de la entrada del castillo de Nijo

-Estoy aquí. ¡Aquí! – grito sakura no my lejos de ese lugar logrando aceptar la atención de sasuke que la voltio a ver mientras le indicaba con la mano que fuera hacia ella, ella vestía un saco de color crema y pantalón negro con su cabello recogido en dos pequeñas coletas a los lados

-¡Oye! ¡Cruza tu!- grito sasuke del otro lado de la calle

-Oye, tu celular es muy bueno. Puedes tomar fotos y navegar por internet

- Por supuesto. ¿Pensabas que era una antigüedad como el tuyo?- dijo orgulloso de su celular

-Así que lo estuve pensando…puedes usar el mío. Usare este

-¡¿Qué?- desconcertado por lo que acababa de escuchar - ¡oye!

-También tienes muchos de números de buenos amigos. Karin, kohana, tayuyá…- ¿Cómo es que todos tus amigos son chicas?- hablo burlona sakura

-¡Tu! ¡Quédate ahí! – le ordeno sasuke apuntándola con el dedo, tratando de cruzar la calle pero cada ves que lo intentaba un carro se lo impedía regresando a donde estaba-¡Mira devuélvemelo!

-¡Oh! Y… Todavía tenias garantía así que la reparación fue gratuita- le dijo sakura con una gran sonrías en su rostro cortándole la llamada y enseñándole la lengua en modo de burla, al escuchar eso sasuke se quedo como piedra por a verlo olvidado

-¡oye!- grito al reaccionar ¿De verdad quieres morir? ¡¿Huh?- le grito amenazante de dónde estaba viendo como sakura se iba a subir a un camión

-¡Oye!- corrió hacia ella cruzando la calle pero al verlo sakura se subió rápidamente al camión para que así no la alcanzara-¡Para el bus! ¡Oye!- mientras corría tras el camión, sakura se sentó en un asiento abriendo la ventana para decirle algo

-¿Tu nombre es uchiha sasuke, Huh? – Pregunto segura desde la ventana-Oye uchiha sasuke, ¿Logre que te enojaras conmigo? – Al mismo tiempo en que le sacaba la lengua y después cerraba la ventana dejando a sasuke atrás –El se va a enojar bastante. ¡Me siento genial!

Entonces después de unos segundos el celular comenzó a sonar esta al ver la pantalla decía "mi amor kohana" dudo un momento en contestar pero al final lo hiso

-¿Hola? ¿Quién? ¿Kohana?

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Lejos de ahí, no tanto se encontraba sasuke dando pataletas al piso por lo enojado que se encontraba

-¡Maldición!- maldecía sasuke pero de pronto sonó el celular viendo que se trataba de un mensaje decidió leerlo, que decía algo así "sakura devolveré el dinero que me prestaste pásame tu numero de tu cuenta bancaria atte. Ino" – Veamos quien lo lamenta-dijo ocurriéndole una idea –somos amigas, esta bien. No necesitas pagarme.- le contesto el mensaje mientras reía macabramente –ja, ja, ja… ¡Vas a lamentarlo! – Dijo mientras marcaba a un numero- ¿suigetsu? Soy yo, sasuke uchiha mi numero cambio. Mi nuevo celular tiene minutos ilimitados. Así que, hablemos harto.-dijo sonriente de la maldad que hacia pero esa sonrisa se le borro al escuchar lo que le decían

-¡Eh! Me llamo kohana preguntando por ti. – Le informo- Me dijo que una chica extraña tiene tu celular ¿Quién es? ¿Tu novia?

-¡No! – le grito y después colgó enojado –kohana...-murmuro para luego pararse y buscar en el celular un numero y después marcarlo

-¿Hola? – contesto una joven

-¿Conoces a una chica llamada sakura haruno?- pregunto sasuke-¿Dónde esta?-Decidido a encontrarla

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2 sakura enfrema?

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino al gran masashi kishimoto

Como les había dicho antes este es mi primer fic… y que la historia en que me base es de un dorama y que en este capitulo se verán los cambios que hice para que se ajustara a los personaje espero que les agrade, Ah y gracias por los comentarios que me mandaron XD me agrado que les gustara a FiFi59, AliceKu Y Naishisui Uchimaki. Sin mas les dejo el capitulo

Aclaraciones

#-.._..-#cambio de escena#-.._..-#

-personaje hablando-

Advertencia: abra un poco de Ooc

Una chica encantadora

Cap. 2 ¿sakura enferma?

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En el museo de Kioto se encontraba sakura dibujando parada en frente de una reliquia sin notar que el celular que traía sonaba, pero este no se escuchaba ya que estaba en modo de silencio, a ella le fascinaba hacer dibujos ya que quiere ser una gran diseñadora de joyas

-Oh, viniste. – Dijo al ver a hinata llegar a un lado de ella

-Siempre estas mirando artículos antiguos ¿No estas cansada de esto?- pregunto amablemente

-¿Por qué debería estar cansada? Míralos, mira que hermosos son. El cepillo, sujetador de pelo y esos. Son elegantes y agraciados, mucho mejor que los accesorios actuales.

- S…si tienes razón. – Dijo nerviosa- Oh si, ¿Q…qué relación tienes con un chico llamado sasuke uchiha? El tiene tu celular.-pregunto curiosa

-Hay una razón para eso

- E-es que me llamo y me pregunto en donde estabas

-¿As? ¿Le dijiste donde estaba?- pregunto con temor a que la haiga delatado

-No.- sonriendo tiernamente

-Bien. El maldito pervertido vera lo que se siente. Ah por cierto hinata ¿sabes que día es hoy?

-Este…. ¿sábado?- pregunto inocente

-No… tontita ¡es tu cumpleaños!- contesto feliz con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿que acaso lo olvidaste? Hoy yo voy a pagarte todo lo que quieras, vamos al club a festejar llama a naruto para que vaya con nosotros- poniendo cara picara al decir esto ultimo

-¡¿Huh? – pronuncio poniéndose colorada del rostro

- Dices que te encanta su compañía, pero siempre te pones nerviosa cuando esta el

-esta bien l-lo llamare- mientras sacaba su celular para llamarlo

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En el centro comercial un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba totalmente concentrado jugando las maquinitas

-¡Vamos salta mario! ¡Salta!- decía energéticamente apastando todos los botones- si así se hace a hora ve con yoshi no lo dejes ir ¡no! ¡No! maldito dinosaurio verde traicionero ya se fue – dijo renegando- ¡Oh! no las tortugas me rodean no, ¡No! –grito al ver la pantalla que decía game over llevándose las manos a la cabeza por la frustración que sentía- todo por la culpa de ese mendigo y traidor dinosaurio, pobre mario –al terminar de decir eso su celular comenzó a sonar y decidió contestar para no seguir pensando en mario.

- Si naruto uzumaki al habla, dattebayo, ¡hola hinata feliz cumpleaños!- la felicito - ¿Qué como que lo olvidaste? ¿Qué? Ir a festejar claro ¿A dónde?, deja llamarles a todos los chicos – dijo mientras colgaba, no paso ni dos segundos cuando volvió a sonar su celular y vio que era el numero de sakura

-¿sakura?- contesto el rubio

-¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar a sakura haruno?- pregunto sasuke

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto confundido naruto

-Oh, es que tengo su celular y creo que debería regresarlo. ¿Qué? ¿Las noches?- pregunto al escuchar el lugar (no se me ocurrió otro nombre xD)

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

A dentro del club se celebraba el de cumpleaños de hinata, se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa nuestros tres queridos amigos hablando de las tontas cosas que decía sobre los videojuegos naruto.

-Y por eso sakura chan al jugar mario bros te enseñan cosas importantes- decía muy serio

-Ah si, que fue lo que te enseño- dijo curiosas

-Que nunca en tu vida debes de confiar en un dinosaurio para que t…..- ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que un fuerte golpe lo hiso caer al suelo

-¡Deja de decir babosadas naruto! ¿Y por que rayos traes un gorrito de fiesta? – le grito sakura con el puño en alto con una venita exaltándose en su frente

-I-itai s-sakura chan eso dolió- dijo un naruto con un chichón en la cabeza

-N-naruto kun, ¿estas bien?- pregunto hinata con una gotita en la cabeza, ññu

Pero de repente salió un hombre de cabellera gris y de sonrisa zorruna (si es gin ya que están en el club de "las noches" Xp ) que entraba al escenario para anunciar que harían un concurso de baile para festejar el 10th aniversario del lugar

-Bueno chicos el ganador obtendrá una cámara digital ultimo modelo que puede hasta tomar video –decía mientras señalaba a una mujer de cabellera ondulada larga de color rubio rojizo y de voluptuosa delantera cargaba la cámara. (Ya se imaginara quien es verdad xD)

-¡Eh! Chicos ¿le entran?- pregunto sakura emocionada por el permio

-¡Hagámoslo! ¡Dattebayo!- grito naruto ya recuperado

-E-etto, no se si seria buena idea- decía una hinata nerviosa que al mismo tiempo jugaba con sus dedos

-¿Qué dices? Anda hinata vamos yo seré tu pareja- decía mientras naruto la agarraba del brazo para llevársela a la pista mientras que a esta se le coloraba la cara y pronunciaba un débil ¡huh! De sorpresa; sakura al ver esto se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

-bueno creo que esta noche tendré una cámara nueva- dijo segura sakura

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Mientras que sasuke a penas llegaba se quedo en la entrada viendo el titulo del club

-¿Con que un club nocturno eh…? Vaya chica – decía entrando al club

Al entrar el logro ver que las personas estaban participando en una clase de concurso de baile, -¿concurso de baile? Supongo que cada club nocturno hace las mismas cosas-decía sasuke pero este dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver a un rubio oji azul y a una pelinegra pasado a azul, oji perla bailando de una manera tanto extraña ya que el rubio parecía tener convulsiones al bailar y la otra solo intentaba menearse de un lado para el otro, claro que tenia su mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza que tenia al ser vista por algunas personas-¿pero que cosas están haciendo?- dijo conteniéndose una carcajada pero callo al ver que una chica bailaba bien, pensando que no lo hacia nada mal y que se miraba muy bonita haciendo esos movimientos . Sauke al visualizara mejor se quedo con la boca abierta al ver que se trataba de esa chica rara que le había quitado el celular, ya que casi no la reconocía por lo bien que estaba arreglada y bien peinada, ella traía su cabello un poco ondulado hacia afuera y llevaba un vestido sin tirantes ajustado a su cuerpo de color gris con unas zapatillas negra, ella se movía al compas de la música en el fondo que era la canción de muzik de 4 minute. El anunciador ya había decidido quien era el ganador y decido que rea hora de decirlo

-bueno chicos es hora de decir quien es el concursante ganador-decía mientras el publico aplaudía- como se abran dado cuenta la señorita de cabellera rosa de vestido gris como mi cabello je, je-dijo bromeando -Se a ganado la cámara digital por favor pasa al escenario ¿nos puedes decir tu nombre?

-¡¿Eh? C-claro me llamo sakura-dijo nerviosa

-Bueno sakura, aquí tienes tu nueva cámara felicidades – mientras le entregaba la cámara la mujer de voluptuosa delantera

-Ah esto es genial – decía sakura al bajar del escenario pero su felicidad duro poco ya que sasuke fue hablar con ella

-¡Ey tu, devuélveme el celular!

-Tranquilo te lo daré- le contesto sakura viendo que sasuke le extendía la mano para que se lo dará

-¡Sakura chan ganaste la cámara!-llego naruto gritando pero callo a ver a sasuke con ella-¿Oye? ¿Quien es el?-pregunto extrañado

-Oh… oigan chicos pueden cuidar de la cámara un rato horita vuelvo ¿si?- les pidió mientras le entregaba la cámara a hinata

-¡Eh! Salgamos afuera – le dijo a sasuke, que la siguió hacia afuera no antes de mirar a naruto y arremedarle como bailaba para burlarse de el, mientras que naruto lo miro sin comprender que significaba eso

Ya afuera del club sasuke y sakura se devolvieron los celulares en forma de desconfianza ya al obtener cada uno lo suyo se pusieron a verificar que era lo que habían echo cada uno a cada celular, sakura al revisarlo puso una cara de oh al ver la cantidad de llamadas que había hecho sasuke con el

-¿Cuántas llamadas hiciste?-pregunto, al escucharla sasuke se voltio hacia ella para pregúntale algo

-¿No te llego una llamada? ¿No llego una llamada de kohana? ¿Cuando te llego?- pregunto enojado ya que ella no le decía nada- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Te anote todo lo que te dejaron de mensajes en este papel – contesto enojada al ver que le grito mientras ella le daba el papel casi aventándoselo en la cara, sasuke al recibir el papel dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras sakura seguía revisando las llamadas hechas por el-¿Qué? También hesites una llamada internacional… que chico tan malo

Por mientras sasuke se encontraba devolviendo la llamada de kohana para aclarar las cosas

-¡Eh! Oneesan. ¿Ah? Si era la chica que encontró mi celular perdido. Es una chica que no conozco – mientras platicaba con ella sakura lo escuchaba pero no le tomo importancia y siguió viendo su celular-¿y cuando vas a venir? El ambiente es genial aquí. - decía el muy sonriente –Bien, Jyaa ne.- dijo al despedirse de ella para luego colgar, sakura al ver esto le hablo antes de que se fuera

-Parece que esa chica te gusta. Al verte, se puede decir que es un amor no correspondido. Dijo segura, al escuchar esto sasuke detuvo sus pasos para responderle ya que no le gusto que se entrometiera en sus asuntos

-No hables sobre las vidas privadas de otras personas.- le dijo

-Oye.- contesto mientras se acercaba a el-Deberías pagar por esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo no hice ninguna llamada con tu celular. Pero tú hiciste muchas con el mío. ¿No lo hiciste a propósito o si?- pregunto ingenua

-Bueno, yo soy una persona que hace muchas llamadas por celular.

-Parece que la cuenta del celular saldrá bastante cara.

-Así que tengo que pagar por ello entonces, ¿Cuánto necesitas…? - pregunto, pero la única respuesta que recibió de ella fue un puntapié en su pierna haciendo que se doblara del dolor

- Aquí dejamos esto, ¿está bien?-dijo satisfecha por lo que había hecho - Y no nos volveremos a vernos mas otra vez. – mientras se retiraba del lugar

-¡Tu! ¡Tu!- le gritaba sasuke mientras se quejaba del dolor-¡Si te vuelvo a ver estarás muerta!

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Ya lunes después de haber pasado domingo con tranquilidad los estudiantes regresaban a clases y se encontraban reunidos en la estrada de la escuela ya que la directora iba a dar un reconocimiento al alumno ejemplar anunciando por el micrófono

-Universidad de Japón Tokio, premio de facultad de diseño: segundo año de, clase 3, haruno sakura- dijo para que pasara al frente –tipo de premio: primer lugar konoha high school, segundo año, clase 3. Esta estudiante ha sido escogida por la universidad de Japón Tokio para diseño…. Gracias a altos resultados – mientras hablaba la directora una motocicleta roja llegaba a la escuela haciendo que todos los presentes ahí voltearan a verlo menos la directora ya que estaba tan concentrado en su discurso (típico de uno mayor)

-¡El es tan genial!-decían algunos al verlo

Sakura y al voltear a verlo se dio cuenta que era sasuke al quitarse el casco de seguridad

-¿No es el pervertido?- dijo sakura desconcertada

- Dicen que hay un chico muy conflictivo, que lo transfirieron desde Tokio.- le dijo a naruto un chico de cabellera café con manchas en el cachete rojas-Quizás sea el

-Ese es tipo con el que discutía sakura el sábado-dijo sorprendido al verlo, mientras los profesores miraban a sasuke con desaprobación por lo que hacia

-Ese pequeño mocoso. –dijo un profesor de cabellera plateada y un tapabocas en su rostro

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Ya en las oficinas del instituto

estas pensando… ¿venir en moto al instituto?- lo retaba le profesor a sasuke

-Conducía una en Tokio- dijo sin mas- tengo una licencia

-¿Estas en Tokio? ¡¿Estas en Tokio?-lo regañaba mas por lo que dijo, mientras tanto sakura entraba a la oficina para hablar con el profesor

-Disculpe, sensei… Mi clase ha recolectado todos los honorarios del aula del curso- dijo al llegar al lado de sasuke y este se quedo impresionado a verla que asistía en el mismo instituto

-Entonces sakura, ¿podrías calcular así todo lo de mi clase?- le dijo al entregarle una carpeta-Oh si, sakura quiero felicitarte por el premio que te dio la universidad de Japón.

-Gracias sensei- dijo al darle una reverencia de agradecimiento y después se fue con una leve sonrisa en sus labios a sentarse en una silla que estaba detrás del profesor para hacer lo que le dijo

-Oye. No se permiten las motos, ¿Está bien? – Le hablo a sasuke retomando el tema - ¡Si la vuelves a traerla una vez mas, voy a confiscarla!-dijo seguro

- Te lucias todo el tiempo y ahora mira lo que te pasa- murmuro sakura sin pensar que sasuke la alcanzo a escuchar

-Ah ahora… sus registros de la escuela prosperaran- decía el sensei a sasuke-Desde el primer año. 5 trasferencias después 3, después 6 y luego otros 11. ¿Cuántas veces has sido trasferido?- pregunto si creerlo - Y… y en cuanto a sus marcas de la escuela, saliste 280 de una total de 300 personas.- al escucharlo sasuke hiso una mueca de que ya estaba harto de los parloteos del profesor; sakura al escuchar eso formo una sonrisa de burla-Oye. Pasémoslo bien este año eh- termino por decir el sensei

-Si- respondió con pesar

-Oh… el primer año saliste de 320 personas…- volvió a hablar el sensei

Sakura al terminar lo que hacia, se puso de pie para dárselo al profesor

-Disculpe, sensei…Termine de calcularlo y esta todo correcto

-Esta bien sakura. Lo hiciste bien. Puedes retirarte- le dijo al recibir la carpeta

-Si, sensei- contesto ella dando una pequeña reverencia antes de irse sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a sasuke

-Esa chica me esta ignorando – murmuro al notar que lo ignoraba causándole una leve sonrisa

En eso el sensei se paro del asiento por haber escuchado lo que dijo sasuke

-No, creo… como dijo me comportare bien. Trato de corregirse

-Bien…Eso es bueno, eso es.- contesto creyendo en el

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases sakura se encontraba sentada en su lugar pensando en sasuke

-¿Cómo pudo conseguir transferirse aquí?- se pregunto a ella misma-Parecía ser un sabelotodo y resulto ser un alborotador- dijo algo decepcionada –No piense acerca de eso… se dijo ella para volver a tomar notas de la clases

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡El trasferido y naruto van a pelear!-decía una rubia de peinado de una coleta alta

Pero ese tipo sasuke uchiha, es tan genial- decía otra para que las personas salieran a verlos

-¡Ese baka, naruto! – dijo sakura mientras se paraba de su asiento para detener la pelea

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En el patio de instituto se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes rodeando en un circulo a sasuke y a naruto esperando el momento en que la pelea comenzara, el habiente se sentía tenso nadie pronunciaba nada parecía que estaban en esos tiempos donde los vaqueros se enfrentaban a un duelo a muerte el viento soplaba, mirándose fijamente a los ojos hasta que sasuke hablo

-Quería vivir tranquilamente. Por eso vine a vivir a este lado del país. Terminémoslo en una pelea. Oh y no llores si pierdes-dijo arrogante

-Bien. Es bueno ser directo.- contesto naruto poniéndose en forma de ataque

En eso los dos se lanzaron al ataque naruto comenzó tirándole patadas que sasuke las evadió fácilmente luego este le lanzo un puñetazo y naruto la esquivo pero sin darse cuenta sasuke le había agarrado de los brazos dejándolo sin moverse causándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a sasuke, en ese preciso momento sakura llegaba con un trapeador en manos para detenerlos

-¡Oye, naruto!- le grito ella causando que el y sasuke voltearan a verla - ¡Te dije que no pelearas en la escuela! – le dijo mientas se acercaba a ellos y utilizaba el trapeador para sepáralos de un golpe pero esta no conto con que al hacerlo se resbalara con el, así que esta para evitar la caída se sostuvo del pantalón de naruto haciendo que se les vira los bóxers con dibujitos animados que llevaba puesto, mientras ella paro en el suelo sin poder evitarlo la vergüenza que le hiso pasar al pobre, sasuke al verlo desvió la mirada en forma que decía pobre de el y se acerco a naruto para levantarle los pantalones al hacerlo le dio una palmadita en la espalda diciéndole que estaba con le

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Después en el techo de la escuela se encontraba naruto queriendo saltar pero lo detuvieron unos gritos

-¡Oye! ¡Naruto! – Le grito sakura que atrás de ella venia sasuke- ¡Cálmate!, ¡Cálmate! ¡Oye!.- le dijo al llegar a el mientras ella y sasuke lo sostenían para que no saltara-¡Pude ser embarazoso que hayan descubierto tu afición por los pitufos pero no es nada para morirse!

-Si, eres un chico con afición a los dibujos animado así que ¿Qué pasa? – le dijo sasuke para que reaccionara

-¿Oye? –Contesto naruto- ¿también vistes las piernas?

-¿Huh?-contesto sakura desconcertada al escucharla naruto quiso volver a saltar pero ella y sasuke no se lo permitieron

-No, pero está bien. Tú y yo nos hemos visto todo desde que éramos chicos.- le hablo sakura – Esta bien. Todos entenderán

-sakura- le dijo soltando se de su agarre –No quiero verte durante algún tiempo. ¿Vale?- le pidió dolido por lo que le hiso

-¿Huh? – Contesto sin comprender – está bien… no me acercare a ti hasta que estés bien. Me voy le dijo con una leve sonrisa- ¡Eh! Tu, lo cuidas- le piido a sasuke que al escuchar la contesto un ¿Huh? De sorpresa- cálmalo y vayan a las clases juntos. Me voy- ya retirándose ella de ahí dejando a sasuke con las palabras en la boca

-Oye… -dijo sasuke queriendo perseguirla pero al darse cuenta que nuevamente el rubio quería saltar regreso para detenerlo -¡¿Qué haces?

Después de un rato el y naruto se encontraban todavía en el techo sentados en una banca naranja

-¿Tienes un cigarro?- le pregunto el rubio a un deprimido

-No.- contesto sasuke- No fumo.

- Yo tampoco fumo. Pero ahora de verdad quiero hacerlo- contesto suspirando

Sasuke se reviso los bolsillos y encontró una goma de mascar para ofrecerle seo tan siquiera

-¿Quieres por lo menos masticar esto?- naruto no tubo mas remedio que aceptarlo al dárselo sasuke le dio una pequeña palmadita para que se calmara

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Ya des pues de una hora y media naruto decidió que era tiempo de regresar al salón llevándose consigo a sasuke a clases

-sasuke, ven siéntate a mi lado.- le indico naruto ya entrando al salón y este le hiso caso mientras yendo hacia donde el estaba todos los alumnos se le quedaban viendo

-Oye, pero ¿Cómo conociste a sakura?- pregunto el rubio

-Acabo de conocerla. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? He estado con ella desde la primaria

-¡Que mala suerte! Estar con esa chica rara

-¡Oye, Su personalidad es genial!- la defendió naruto-. Hoy, lo dejare pasar por causa de sakura. Sakura tiene una gran mirada, una gran personalidad y es buena en los estudios.- La alagaba naruto

-¿Grande en que? Bueno supongo que ella es en algo… Buena con los puños.- decía mientras sonreía

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En el salón de las chicas

-Oye, ¿Cuál es tu relación con sasuke uchiha?- pregunto ino curiosa

- No lo se, solo me lo encontré de algún modo.- con testo mientras cerraba su mochila para salir del salón ya que hinata la esperaba

-Oh vamos… dime… Dicen que es el hijo del oficial de aquí y que es rico. ¡Vamos! ¿Cuál es tu relación con el?- insistió la rubia

-Somos como enemigos, ¿contenta?- contesto ya harta- necesito ir con mi mamá, te veo mañana- retirándose del salón yéndose con hinata.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye!

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Ya cundo cayo la noche sakura iba hacia un club para darle el obento a su madre en el trabajo ye que trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche como cantante y sakura por ser buena hija siempre le llevaba el almuerzo, pero no conto que casi en la entrada del club había un grupo de chicos jugando a las apuestas con monedas en el piso que a verla decidieron molestarla poniendo se uno al frente de ella impidiéndole la pasada

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto enojada ya que la había agarrado del brazo

-Oye, somos del mismo nivel. Salgamos. Estoy aburrido

-¿Qué dices?- le dijo sin creer lo que le habían dicho

-Si tu mamá aquí, aquí es donde trabajas también

-¡Te dije que me dejaras ir!- soltando se del agarre de un manotazo por lo que le habían dicho

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- la volvió a sujetar el sujeto por la cara al verla reaccionar así-¡solo eres la hija de una cantante de un club nocturno! Al escuchar esto ella se volvió a soltar

-¡¿Qué?- pronuncio sakura antes de golpearlo con el obento en la cabeza y un puntapié dejando lo tirado-¡Esta chica…!-dijo enojada pero no pudo continuar por que de repente una luz de un vehículo los encandilo al voltear sakura se fijo que se trataba de sasuke en su moto, que al verla decidió ayudarla bajando de la moto yendo asta donde estaba

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- pregunto sasuke haciendo que sakura se quedara con la cara de ¿nani?-Mientras actúas ante todo el colegio como una bravucona. Vamos a casa- le galo del brazo para irse con ella

-¡Oye!- grito unos de esos tipos-¡Oye! ¡Quédate ahí! -los detuvo – No interfieras con lo que hacen otros- se dirigió a sasuke dándole picadas con el dedo en el pecho-¡Deberías solo ir a donde ibas!- dejando de picarlo

-Tampoco quiero hacerlo.- lo dijo sasuke de la misma forma que el picándole el pecho –vayámonos todos a casa

-¡Maldito!- enfureció el sujeto yéndose a golpes contra el, que al lanzar el puñetazo contra sasuke este lo evadió fácil mente armándose de nuevo una pelea donde sasuke ya le había torcido el brazo al sujeto, viendo esto los compañeros del sujeto lo fueron a ayudar.

En la salida de club apenas iba saliendo el padre de sasuke oficial de Tokio junto con la madre de sakura que lo iba despidiendo alcanzo ver lo que pasaba.

-¡bien entonces, adiós!-dijo la madre de sakura.

-ahora mismo, ¿no es esa una pelea de pandillas?-dijo el padre de sasuke con fastidio al visualizar la pelea -¡todas sus vidas están llena de violencia!

-Parecen estudiantes de preparatoria. En estos días son tan imprudentes.-menciono la mujer

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Vamos detenlos! –ordeno fugaku a sus subordinados y estos obedecieron la orden ahuyentaron a los maleantes.

-Quien quiera que sean esos chicos, parece que ellos mismos se causan problemas.-dijo la madre de sakura con desaprobación.

-Es que ellos ven y no aprenden nada de si mismos.-al mira que atraparon a dos nada mas se sorprendieron ambos padres al saber que eran sus hijos.

-¿sakura?-dijo la cantante sorprendida de ver a su hija.

-¿sasuke?-menciono sorprendido.

-¿papa?-¿mamá?- respondieron los dos sorprendidos

-¿Este es su hijo, oficial?-pregunto unos de sus subordinados mientras lo sujetaba

-Papa, esto no es lo que…-no alcanzo a terminar de explicar lo que paso por que su padre le dio una abofeteada, Causando que sakura se tapara la boca de la sorpresa al ver tal escena

-¿Causando problemas tan pronto como llegaste?-le dijo su padre enojado con el-¡¿vinimos asta aquí y sigues arruinado la reputación de tu padre?-grito con enojo-¡dios…bastardo!

Sasuke al escucharlo se fue de ahí enojado por que su padre no lo dejo explicar de lo sucedido, sakura al ver que el padre de sasuke se iba le hablo.

-Disculpe, padre de sasuke… - Haciéndole una reverencia de respeto para presentarse

-Soy sakura haruno y estoy en la mismo instituto que el. Lo que sucedió no fue su culpa. Estaba en una mala situación, pero el me ayudo. No fue culpa de sasuke uchiha.-se disculpo con el padre de sasuke-De verdad lo siento.-se inclino en forma de disculpa

El padre de sasuke al terminar de escuchar las palabras de sakura se retiro del lugar y la madre de sakura se acerco a ella para preguntar lo que había pasado

-¡he! ¿Qué es sucedió?

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Al día siguiente en el techo de la escuela se encontraba recostado sasuke leyendo mangas de one pice, y sin darse cuenta sakura se sentó a un lado de el

-Oye, sasuke… - lo llamo - . ya es hora de clases ¿que haces aquí?

Sin obtener respuesta ella siguió hablando

-Hablas mucho pero no puedes decir una sola palabra delante de tu papá. Eres un pequeño burro pero imagino que no eres como tu papá.

-Puedes entrometerte en las relaciones de otras familias… -hasta que sasuke le contesto-. Preocúpate de tu propia relación de familia. –le dijo para que se fuera

-Pero no puedo hay una distancia entre mi papá y yo.-contesto nostálgica

-Piensas en la relaciones de otra personas- le hablo mientras se sentaba-. ¿Pero no puedes manejar tu relación con tu papá?

-Te dije que estamos distanciados. Yo estoy aquí abajo…pero mi papá esta…-señalando el cielo con su dedo índice-. Allí arriba…- sasuke al saberlo se queda callado-. ¿No deberías disculparte? En esta situación, todos se disculpan.

-¿Por qué debo ser perdonado? No lo hice a propósito.- murmuro sasuke

-Estaba tratando de decir perdón primero…creo que ese no es tu trabajo-contesto ella-. Perdón por mi causa te metiste en problemas con tu papá. Lo siento

-No es tu culpa, no quiero recibir una disculpa tuya – dijo por su orgulloso

-Como sea, te agradezco lo de ayer, no leas tantos mangas y ve a las clases a la hora- le comento sakura antes de irse de ahí dejando a sasuke solo

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Después de clases los alumnos se encontraban limpiando el salón, sasuke paso por el salón de chicas buscando a alguien hasta que se encontró con hinata limpiando las ventanas

-Hinata hyuga. Eres hinata hyuga ¿cierto?- le pregunto y esta volteo a verlo

-S-si.-contesto nerviosa-. ¿P-por qué?

-Oye… ¿Adonde fue sakura haruno?

-¿S-sakura? ¿P-para que la quieres?- contesto sin querer responder la pregunta hasta saber el motivó para que la buscaba

-¿Aun esta trabajando en el castillo de Nijo?- pregunto

-Ella dijo que trabajaría en el castillo de Nijo así que se fue temprano –le explico hinata

-¿Qué clase de trabajo?

-¡si tienes curiosidad, ve ahí y velo por ti mismo!- le dijo ino que se encontraba tras de el ya que se enojo al ver que molestaba a hinata con sus preguntas-. Vámonos hinata tenemos trabajo que hacer

-¿Huh? S-si- contesto al ser arrastrada fura de ahí, mientras este solo las miraba alejarse

-Oye, sasuke-lo llamo naruto que alcanzo a ver todo-. Es normal sentirse atraído por una chica bonita pero no hinata hyuga. ¡Dala por perdida!- dijo para después pasarse por un lado de el y dejarlo solo, este al verlo así se dio cuenta que estaba celoso por la forma en que lo miro

-Tiene ojos llamativos-dijo esto y se fue

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En el castillo de Nijo sakura se encontraba en el medio del pequeño lago del jardín en un bote recogiendo las hojas secas de los arboles para limpiarlo con una red estaba por terminar hasta que de repente alguien arrogo mas hojas al levantar ella la vista supo que era sasuke y lo vio con reproche

-¿Qué haces?

-Realmente haces los trabajos más extraños.- se burlo de ella

-Te entrometes en algo que hace alguien para vivir- dijo ella pero al ver que sasuke pateaba un árbol que estaba cerca causando que muchas hojas callera en el lago que ella con esfuerzo había limpiado se enojo

-¡Ah, también hay muchos peces!- dijo mirando el lago al mirar que ella lo ignoro tiro un papel que traía en su bolsillo solo para molestarla-. Señorita…. ¿Podría darme eso, es que se me cayó? – hablo en tono preocupado esta trato tan solo ignorarlo-. ¡Oye! Es algo realmente importante.

Ella al tomarlo con la red noto que solo se trataba de una hoja en blanco y que el se estaba burlando de ella

-¡Maldito!- le grito parando se de repente en el bote causando que se tambaleara de un lado al otro hasta caerse ella, sasuke al verla solo cerro los ojos al momento en el que ella cayo-. ¡Maldito! -le dijo ella mientras flotaba en el agua

Ya fuera del agua sasuke la regañaba mientras esta le escurría agua de la ropa

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidada y pararte así en un bote?

-Oye sasuke, ¿por que viniste?

-¿Huh? Por diversión…sakura al escucharlo se enojo

-Puedes venir aquí por que tienes tiempo libre pero yo vengo aquí a trabajar. Y por tu causa tuve que renunciar al trabajo que encontré tan duramente.- le reclamo

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que es mi culpa ahora? ¡Culpar a otros es un mal hábito! ¿Sabes?- dijo sin culpa alguna

-Bien… todo esto es mi culpa… Me voy… - hablo ya cansada de discutir con el – puedes seguir jugando- mientras se iba de ahí, sasuke al verla que se retiraba se saco la chaqueta que traía y se la puso en los hombros de sakura para que no tuviera frio y se fue; sakura al ver la reacción de sasuke no tuvo mas remedio que dejarse la puesta ya que si traía frio, para luego irse a su casa

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En la casa de sakura la madre de ella la atendía ya que ella se había enfermado de un resfriado

-Veamos. Todavía tienes fiebre.- le dijo al tocar su frente después de sentarse en su futon junto a ella-¿Qué debo hacer? Hoy conseguí una entrevista de trabajo ¿debería cancelarla?- pregunto

-Voy a dormir de todos modos y hinata esta aquí Ve y duerme con tu tía para esta mas cerca de donde va ser la entrevista para que llegues a tiempo

-S-si yo la cuidare no se preocupe- decía hinata que se encontraba a un lado de ella haciendo su tarea

-¿harías eso por mi?- le pregunto la señora haruno

-Por supuesto- dijo hinata con una cálida sonrisa pero de repente su celular comenzó a sonar así que decidió contestar-. ¿Moshi, moshi?

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En un parque en una banca se encontraba naruto junto con sasuke

-Hinata… soy yo, ¿donde estas?- hablo naruto-. ¿Huh? ¿Sakura esta enferma? ¿Gripe? ¿Es malo?- decía mientras que sasuke lo escuchaba atentamente -. ¿Ella tiene fiebre alta? Está bien… cuida muy bien de ella. Oye, pero sabes… hoy… - y ya no le dijo nada ya que le colgó-. Incluso hoy no podre ir a ver a mi querida hinata- decía dramáticamente

-¿Qué paso? ¿Sakura haruno esta enferma?- pregunto sintiéndose culpable el moreno

-Si, tiene gripe. La gripe de estos días son bastantes malas- dijo preocupado el rubio

-Oye, ¿Conoces su casa cierto?

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En la entrada de la casa de sakura se había llegado una moto roja con dos personas arriba de ella

-¡Eso fue rápido! Dattebayo- decía sonriente el rubio al bajar de la motocicleta para luego ir hacia la entrada y tocar la puerta-¡sakura chan! ¡Sakura chan! Soy yo naruto- gritaba en la entrada

-¡Quien vino por mi sakura a esta hora!- se escucho la vos de la señora haruno

-Señorita… soy yo, naruto.- le hablo con respeto

-Oh… ¿Como viniste aquí tan tarde? ¿Quién es el? –pregunto viendo a sasuke

-Un amigo de la escuela, el es sasuke uchiha.

-Hola, -dijo mientras hacia una leve hemos visto antes en otra parte.

-¿El hijo del oficial?

-Si… Iré a ver a por un segundo

-Si esta bien, está bien…- contesto mientras lo dejaba pasar pero llamo a naruto-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿Por qué el vino a ver a sakura?- le pregunto a naruto

-No lo se, dije que estaba enferma y quiso venir. Umm… ¿hinata chan esta dentro cierto?

-Si…- después de responderle a naruto este paso a la casa

Sasuke al entrar a la casa para luego a la habitación de sakura, esta al verlo se sorprendió

-Oye sasuke ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- dijo mientras se sentaba en su futon

-Oh, vine por la chaqueta de mi uniforme- mintió

-¿Así? Entonces ve y tómalo. – contesto sin creerle

-¿Estas bien?

-Mírame, ¿no parezco enferma? Ahora, ¿No te estarás sintiendo arrepentido?- le dijo y este solo dijo que si con la cabeza sin contestarle esta la verlo sonrió-. Como sea, gracias por la visita

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto naruto al entrar a la habitación

-Por supuesto estoy bien

-Oye necesito irme ahora si quiero llegar ala casa de la tía-le hablo su madre

-Si mamá, te puedes ir tranquila, mandare a estos chicos casa mas tarde.

-Bien entonces me iré- después de decirle esto a su hija le hablo a sasuke-. ¡Eh!, ¿dijiste que eras sasuke uchiha cierto?

-Si.

- Gracias por visitar a sakura por causa de que esta enferma. ¡Eh! Ya me voy, quisiera que cuidaras de ella

-¿Huh? Oh esta bien…

-Mamá, ¿Por qué dijiste que me cuidara?

-Dijiste que eran amigos, me voy ahora. – renegó la madre -. Cuida muy bien de ella por mí. Me voy.

-¡Eh! Ya que no puedo hacer nada jueguen entre ustedes chicos.- dijo sakura mientras se volvía a recostar en el futon al ver que su madre ya se había ido

Después de un rato naruto y hinata se encontraban jugando en la computadora de sakura el juego de busca minas, ya que ella le prohibió a naruto jugar mario bros por el internet y este se deprimió pero hinata le dijo que ese juego era divertido y el se animo a jugarlo mientras tanto sasuke se quedo sentado viéndolo jugar hasta que le dio sed

-¡Eh! ¿Hay algo para beber?

-Oh, ve a la cocina.- Le indico hinata

Sasuke se paro para ir ala cocina y abrir el refrigerador pero no encontró agua solo una botella sin etiqueta de color rojo su contenido

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Es algo nuevo?- dijo ya que no lo reconoció, así que lo abrió para probarlo-. ¡Es sabroso!- exclamo para luego bebérselo todo en un solo trago sin saber que ese era el vino hecho por la madre de sakura

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Mientras en la calle afuera de la casa de sakura los mismos chicos con quien se había peleado sasuke por defender a sakura ayer, encontraron la moto en la entrada de la casa y la reconocieron

-¡Eh!, esa es la cosa que ese tipo manejaba ayer- la identifico uno

-Ya que es costoso, destaca- comento otro-. Ya que nos fue mal con el, tomémosla

Al decir esto lo chicos se la llevaron de ahí

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Mientras adentro en la casa sasuke se sentía mal y decidió hablarle a naruto

-¡Oye, oye! Creo que estoy enfermo, también tengo dolor de cabeza. ¿Chicos están bien?

-Todo bien- contesto naruto mientras jugaba -¿tal vez te contagiaste de la gripe de ella?

-Mi cabeza me duele, voy a tomar un poco de aire – dijo sasuke mientras se levantaba e iba hacia fuera a sentarse en el porche y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido.

Sakura se encontraba profundamente dormida hasta que escucho unos gritos escandalosos proveniente de su amigo el rubio

-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!- gritaba naruto de la emoción

-¡Bien! hecho naruto pero baja la voz vas a despertar a sakura

-¡He! Chicos váyanse a jugar a su casa.-dijo sakura molesta por haber sido despertada a esas horas

-¿pero estarás bien sola?-pregunto hinata

-Si los chicos estarán aquí me pondré más enferma.- dijo mientras se volvía a recostar en el futon

-Bien entonces, nos iremos-dijo naruto

-Por cierto naruto kun ¿D-dónde esta sasuke?- pregunto hinata a naruto ya que no lo veía

-¿Huh? ¿A dónde se fue?

Al salir de la casa ellos no lo vieron que estaba el acostado en el porche ya que estaba oscuro

-¿Por qué el no ha venido?-pregunto preocupada hinata

-¿Hace frio no?-dijo naruto

-S-si-contesto hinata titiritando de frio ya que traía la falda escolar

Al salir de la casa se fijaron a ver si afuera estaba estacionada la moto de sasuke pero ya no estaba

-La moto no esta, supongo que se fue a casa-dijo naruto confirmándolo -. Hombre, el se va sin decir nada

- No digas eso naruto, a lo mejor tubo una emergencia – dijo amablemente hinata tratando de saber la razón -. Bueno lo mejor es que me vaya a mi casa

-¡Eh! Espera hinata chan deja que te acompañe, no puedes andar sola en las calles hasta tan tarde- se ofreció naruto a acompañarla

-P-pero e-está bien- contesto hinata tartamudeando por los nervios mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas

Mientras sasuke se encontraba dormido en el porche de la casa de sakura en peso a ser mucho frio causando que un sasuke adormilado y borracho se metiera de nuevo a dentro buscando calentarse ya que se había congelado del frio, este llego hasta la habitación de sakura para luego recostarse a un lado de ella en el futon quitándole toda la colcha para el solo para envolverse como un tamal dejando a la pobre de sakura dormida si nada para cubrirse del frio, y así se paso toda la noche hasta que llego la señora haruno a su casa

-¡Eh! Mamá esta en casa. ¿Aun estas dormida?- dijo yendo a la habitación de su hija-. ¿Sakura? ¡Esta niña ni siquiera uso la colcha! – Pero no conto con que al agarrar la colcha para tapar a su hija se encontraría con sasuke dormido-. ¡¿Huh? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Oye! ¿Que hace el aquí?- le pregunto a su hija despertándola junto con sasuke que al verlas se asusto

-¡Kyaaa!- gritaron las mujeres

-¡Atrápalo!- le dijo la madre a sakura al ver que este se escapaba

-¿Adonde te escapas? ¡Eh! ¡Quédate allí!- le decía sakura persiguiéndolo hasta la salida de la casa

-¡No es lo que piensan!- explico sasuke al ver que la madre de sakura se le abalanzaba con una escoba en mano

-¡Mamá! – Decía sakura- . No es eso mamá

Mientras que por la puerta entraban los padres de sasuke viendo el alboroto que hacían, sasuke al ver a su papá se quedo en shock al verlo así pensando que ese seria su fin

-¿Señor? –alcanzo a pronunciar sakura

Continuara….

Nota de autora: espero que les haiga agradado este capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció el nombre del club? no se me ocurrió otro así que le puse las noches :P y si el dueño es aizen pero el se encontraba fuera de Kioto y dejo a cargo a gin y a rangiku san bueno esto es todo gracias por leer

Jyaa ne


	3. Cap 3 y entra el problema

Konichiwa aquí estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capitulo de este fic… XD que espero que les haya agradado y agradezco los reviews que me animan a seguir esta historia aunque la verdad tengo falta de autografía verdad bueno los dejo el capitulo

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen sino a masashi kishimoto ;b

**Una chica encantadora**

**Cap. 3** Y entra el problema

-¡Mamá! – Decía sakura- . No es eso mamá

Mientras que por la puerta entraban los padres de sasuke viendo el alboroto que hacían, sasuke al ver a su papá se quedo en shock al verlo así pensando que ese seria su fin

-¿Señor? –alcanzo a pronunciar sakura

Se preguntaran como es que los padres de sasuke supieron que estaba ahí así que se los voy a explicar, todo sucedió horas antes que amaneciera y que sasuke entrara a dormir en el cuarto de sakura, dónde apenas los mismos chicos que molestaron a sakura se decidieron robar la motocicleta de sasuke

-¡Eh!, esa es la cosa que ese tipo manejaba ayer- la identifico uno

-Ya que es costoso, destaca- comento otro-. Ya que nos fue mal con el, tomémosla

Al decir esto lo chicos se la llevaron de ahí

Llegando a su escondite de la pandilla

-¡Oigan! Chicos se me acaba de ocurrió un idea por que no utilizamos esa moto para asaltar –propuso uno de ellos

-ey tienes razón vallamos a buscar una victima

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Mientras que desde un edificio de una empresa salía un famoso productor y director, este llevaba puesto un traje negro con corbata roja que le hacia combinación a su color de cabello rojizo de ojos azul cielo era muy bien parecido el único problema de el es que rea muy serio, a el lo reconocían con el nombre de el gran famoso sabaku no gaara,

-Fue un gusto hacer negocios con usted-decía un empresario despidiéndose de el

-No fue nada también fue un placer para mi- decía el sabaku mientras que sus asistentes lo esperaba afuera una mujer y un hombre-. De ahora en adelante, solo les pasaran cosas buenas

Al girar gaara no se percato que una motocicleta roja iba a toda velocidad que paso justo a un lado de el arrebatándole su portafolio donde llevaba cosa importantes y su celular, unos de sus asistentes alcanzo al ver esto

-vistes eso kenji kun le arrebataron la maleta a gaara sama- mencionaba un chica de cabellos castaños oscuro y corto hasta los hombros de ojos de color negros

-Si tienes mucha razón matsuri chan-dijo mirando a la motocicleta y sin darse cuenta ella ya no estaba a su lado si no que ella salió tras esa moto en donde iban dos de los tipos de la pandilla

al girar en una esquina el que traía el maletín se bajo de un salto y se escondía atrás de un muro mientras que al otro lo perseguían, al llegar a esa esquina matsuri ver que no podía alcanzar a la moto decido inmediatamente llamar a la policía que rápidamente llegaron a los lugares de los hechos, la persecución parecía sacada de una película hasta que la luz de un semáforo se puso en rijo haciendo que el de la motocicleta saltara por encima de una camioneta que trasportaba vidrio y este la atravesó provocando que al tocar piso la moto se derrapara hacia un lado cayendo al suelo el chico que codicia apenas se puso de pie y se dio a la fuga

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En la casa de los uchihas se les daba la noticia que a su hijo se le acusaba de robo por dejar la motocicleta de evidencia

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron al unisonó fugaku y mikoto al ponerse de pie ya que estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala

-¡¿Nuestro sasuke es el sospechoso del robo?- exaltada comento la esposa sin creer lo que decían

-Si… era la moto del hijo del jefe de policía.- comento el informante

-¡Ese sasuke…!-menciono fugaku con rabia acumulada causándole un dolor de cabeza

-¿Cariño? ¿Cariño? ¡Cálmate!-le decía su esposa al verlo así-. ¡Cariño! ¡Oh dios!

En ese instante le marco a su celular para localizarlo pero el nunca contesto

-¡sasuke uchiha, ese malagradecido! – Dijo al colgar el teléfono-. ¡Encuéntrelo ahora!- les ordeno a sus subordinados

-¡Si!-contesto uno-. ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Rápido!- les dijo a los otros para que lo siguieran saliendo de las oficinas a buscarlo

Ya había amanecido y ni siquiera sabían nada de su hijo mikoto se encontraba en la sal esperando noticias de el y sin darse cuanta se había quedado dormida sentada apoyada en un brazo pero este se resbalo causando que ella se despertara para no caer al despertar se dio cuneta que todavía no sabían de su hijo y decidió llamar al profesor de la escuela para saber si ellos tenían alguna información de su hijo

-Si, ¿la madre de sasuke uchiha?-contesto el profesor hatake -. Así que todavía no saben nada de su hijo.

- Disculpe señor hatake, ¿No hay un amigo que pueda contactarse con el?- le pregunto preocupada la señora uchiha.

-Parece que sasuke se a estado juntando con naruto uzumaki- dijo recordando.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En las oficinas de la estación de policía se encontraba fugaku encerrado en ella esperando noticias de su hijo hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-¡Oficial, creo que hemos encontrado la localización de su hijo!-informo un policía exaltado.

-¡¿Dónde esta?- exigió parándose de su asiento.

Y fue asi que los padres de sasuke, naruto que fue llamado por el sansei hatake llegaron a la casa de sakura encontrándose con una escena muy inusual, al entra por la puerta donde sasuke corría para no ser golpeado por la madre de sakura con una escoba.

-¿Señor? –alcanzo a pronunciar sakura.

-¡sasuke!- lo llamo su padre con enojo.

-¡Padre!- pronuncio antes de reaccionar y correr hacia la cerca y saltar para escapar de el.

Pero no conto que su padre saldría tras de el junto con los demás comenzando una persecución donde sasuke encabezaba seguido por naruto dejando a la madre de sasuke y de sakura fuera de la persecución ya que ellas no pudieron mas quedándose agotadas por la corrida que dieron; sasuke como era muy velos al doblar en una esquina se oculto atrás de un coche para que su padre no lo atrapara, y sin darse cuenta naruto llego junto a el.

-¿Y tu Que haces aquí?- pronuncio al verlo- ¡vete de aquí!

-¿Huh? Ah si – dijo al darse cuenta que a el no lo perseguían si no a sasuke, y decidió desaparecer del lugar.

Al pasar por ahí fugaku y el profesor hatake no se percataron que el se encontraba detrás de un coche dejándole a sasuke una oportunidad de volverse a escapar.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

-¿encontraste mi maleta?- preguntaba un pelirrojo a unos de sus asistentes.

-N-no lo s-siento gaara sama- decía un chico nervioso de cabellera café claro de ojos plateados.

- kenji todo esto es tu responsabilidad por que dejaste que matsuri lo persiguiera en lugar de ir tu que era tu trabajo no ves que le pudo haber pasado algo- lo retaba por lo sucedido.

-L-lo s-siento es que sin darme cuenta ella… ya había desaparecido… tratare de no volver a repetirlo- dijo asustado de que lo despidieran.

-Está bien, te lo encargo – dijo gaara saliendo de su habitación.

Al salir gaara el asistente, kenji decidió llamar a la estación de policía para saber si habían encontrado a los ladrones.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

-Lo siento. Me contactare con usted tan pronto como arreste al sospechoso – decía un oficial mientras anotaba el nombre del hotel y numero de habitación de gaara, a un lado de este oficial se encontraba sakura quien logro ver lo que anoto-. Se que esto debe ser duro, pero por favor identifique al sospechoso-. Dijo el oficial para después colgar para volver en lo que estaba interrogado a sakura para saber con mas certeza si sasuke había pasado toda la noche con ella o si el regreso ahí después del robo.

-¿Segura que no pasaste la noche con sasuke uchiha?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- lo negó.

-Entonces el vino y entro en tu cuarto después de cometer el crimen…-dijo seguro-. ¿No sabes cuando llego tu novio?

-¡El no es mi novio!- dijo exaltada por lo que dijo el oficial.

Mientras en el despacho del jefe de policías se encontraba el padre de sasuke y unos que otros oficiales discutiendo la situación de su hijo.

-Su cuartada no ha sido confirmada… así que las circunstancias lo hacen el principal sospechoso- dijo unos de los oficiales-. Esto no es lo que parece… no creemos que su hijo sea el sospechoso.

-Por supuesto que no. Probablemente el sea inocente.- decía otro muy seguro.

-¿De que están hablando?- hablo fugaku enojado-. Debes de arrestar a quienquiera que haya cometido el crimen… ¡Incluso si en mi hijo! - dijo seguro apuntado con el dedo al oficial.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En los pasillos de la estación de policías sakura y su madre salían después de haber contestado al interrogatorio que le hicieron.

-Dime la verdad. ¿Realmente, en serio, nada sucedió?- le pregunto su madre.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- le contesto a su madre enojada para después pensar en que las cosas resultaron mal, pero sasuke uchiha no es una mala persona.

-¿Del lado de quien estas?- le dijo su madre mientras le levantaba la mano para golearla, sakura a l ver esto cerro los ojos esperando el contacto pero este nunca llego ya que su madre paro el golpe para tranquilizarse.

-No estoy tomando lados. Sólo estoy diciendo que él no es un criminal.

Al terminar de decir esto el celular de sasuke comenzó asonar y esta lo saco de entre el calentador de su pie y contestó.

-Hola… ¡No te muevas de ahí y espera por mi! – dijo colgando poniéndose seria-. Mamá, me tengo que ir- le dijo sin mas para salir de ahí corriendo.

-Es el, ¿No es así? La policía debe ir, ¿Para que vas?- le decía su madre tratando de alcanzarla.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En algún lugar de un parque se encontraba sasuke sentado en una banca temblando de frio que sentía en sus pies ya que estos estaban descubiertos, pues el no logro ponérselos a tiempo por salir corriendo de la casa de sakura.

-Estoy… helado ¿Por qué aun no llega?- pregunto al aire mientras tenia un celular en manos

En eso sakura llego a donde estaba el con los zapatos de el entre sus manos, sasuke al verla se puso de pie

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Trajiste mis zapatos?

-¿Que me sucedió? ¿Para que preguntas?- dijo ella enojada agarrándolo a golpes con los zapatos.

-¡Realmente no lo se!

-¡Si tu no lo sabes, como puedo saberlo!- le grito ella

-¡vasta!- le grito sasuke para que lo dejara de golpear para luego arrebatarles los zapatos y ponérselos – cómprame algo para comer. Tango hambre.- le ordeno fríamente dejando a sakura con la cara de ¿nani?

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Sasuke y sakura se encontraban comiendo en un establecimiento de ramen.

-¿Cómo no puedes saber entre le alcohol y jugo?- le pregunto a sasuke intrigada

-Nunca lo había probado antes, ¿Cómo podría saberlo?- dijo inocente

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-¿De que hablas? Le dije a la policía que estaba contigo ayer.

-¿No estas pensando en nadie mas que en ti?- le reprocho -. ¿Qué significa?

¿'Que significa?- repitió la pregunta-. ¡De verdad! Nada sucedió, así que está bien-. Explico

-¿Quién va a creer eso? Personalmente, no puedo creerlo- contesto ella

-¿Entonces que haremos? Si solo voy así, mi padre me pondrá en la cárcel – dijo seguro

-Capturemos primero a la persona que robo la motocicleta.- propuso sakura-. Podemos probar tu inocencia al capturarlo

-¿Cómo podremos nosotros encontrar al ladrón si la policía no lo ha hecho?

-Hagamos lo que podamos. Encontremos a la victima primero

-¿Y entonces que?- pregunto sin entender

-Para atrapar al ladrón, necesitamos saber como se ve primero- le explico a sasuke -. ¡Solo apúrate y come!- le grito cansada al verlo intentando procesar la información que le dio, mientras le metió de una cucharada lo que le quedaba a el en el palto

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En el gimnasio del hotel de cinco estrellas donde se encontraba gaara hospedado, se encontraba el haciendo abdominales con su dorso descubierto dejando a la vista su bien formado abdomen al instante llegaron sus asistente.

-Al ladrón ¿quiere que lo pongan en la lista de los mas buscados?- le comento de cabellera café claro y ojos plateados – Esta área esta bajo control de alguien que yo conozco bien… así que el puede a mandar a algunos hombres.

-asistente kenji, haga bien solo lo que yo diga.- le indico-. ¿Como están las preparaciones para audición de nuevos actores?- cuestiono

-Todos saben que los convertirá en estrellas- dijo kenji

-Hay varios millares de candidatos que esperan. Así que los investigaremos primero- informo matsuri con la vista desviada a otra parte para no ver a gaara ya que le daba vergüenza por como el encontraba

-Dame la lista entera- le pidió

-Pero, no puede chequearlos a todos… -comento kenji

-No hay nadie que pueda dar el valor de una joya- contesto gaara- así que pueden retírate; después me das la lista matsuri ¿si?- le dijo antes que ella saliera

-¡Claro!- nerviosa ya que gaara se dirigía a donde ella estaba y kenji la había dejado sola ya que el se había retirado del lugar

-Ah y por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente si, no se que haría si mi única asistente que hace bien su trabajo, le pasara algo… no me lo perdonaría-. Dijo inclinándose un poco hacia su oído para susurrarle y después retirase de ese lugar dejando a una matsuri con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas con sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas

-¡Ay dios! Pensé que el corazón se me iba a salir- dijo un poco ya calmada-. No se cuanto mas podre ocultar este sentimiento- susurro un poco deprimida

Mientras tanto gaara subía al ascensor para dirigirse a su habitación, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro ya que recordaba lo tierna que se miraba matsuri hace unos instantes aunque siempre se preguntaba del por que ella actuaba de esa forma para luego volver ala realidad y cerrar las puertas del ascensor, pero antes de que estas cerraran, una mujer muy elegante de cabellera oscura, larga y ondulada de vestido rojo lo impidió ya que quería subir para hablar con el al cerrar las puertas

-¿Eres el presidente gaara de la agencia entertainment sabaku?- dijo la mujer acercándose a el-. Hola, soy mío haruka, una nueva actriz. Te envié mi porfolio pero aun no eh recibido una respuesta…- le decía a gaara quien la miraba por encima de sus hombros con un semblante muy í que vine a verte

-No quiero hacer un contrato contigo- le contesto muy cortante

-Quería verte para discutir eso. ¿No podemos ir a tu habitación y discutirlo?- le dijo con doble sentido

-Estas usando un perfume muy agradable. ¿No es el"l air du temps"?- le dijo ya que esta estaba muy cerca de el

-Eres muy sensitivo. – dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Usas el perfume que usaba lady di- comento sin verla-. Pero creo que es demasiado para ti.- al decir esto se le borro la sonrisa a ella-. El perfume no puede cubrir tu olor barato- le dijo fríamente

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto sin creer como la había tratado, al escuchar que las puertas del ascensor se abrían gaara salió sin mencionar nada dejando a mio muy furiosa

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En las afueras del hotel apenas llegaba sakura con un regalo en manos junto con sasuke ya que querían hablar la persona que había sido victima del robo.

-No puedes entrar ya que eres un sospechoso. Así que quédate aquí- le indico a sasuke-. Iré a preguntar en tu lugar. Dame tu tarjeta de identificación de estudiante.

-¿Para que?

-Pásamela. Le mostrare tu foto así sabrá que no fuiste tu.- explico

-¿Pero realmente crees que nos ayudara?- dijo mientras sacaba de su cartera la identificación

-Por eso traje cosas para sobornarlo.- comento descaradamente-. No vayas a ninguna parte ni causes problemas- le advirtió para luego entrar al hotel

Al entrar ella choco con mio quien salía del ascensor muy furiosa y al mirar la sakura comento algo

-Oh… ella es tan erótica…- dijo al verla como vestía y después dirigirse al ascensor

Mientras tanto gaara se estaba relajando en un baño de burbujas tocaron su puerta.

-Servicio de la habitación, estoy aquí para recoger su ropa sucia – decía un empleado

- Tómela por favor de la cama

Sakura al encontrar el numero de la habitación que había visto antes en la ofician de policía entro sin tocar la puerta encontrándose con el empleado quien lo miro extrañado

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto

- Estoy aquí por la cita- mintió con una falsa sonrisa-.

-Ya veo- dijo para después dejarla sola

-El ya debió de haber salido – dijo pensando que el no se encontraba ahí, sin darse cuanta gaara venia saliendo del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cadera que al ver a sakura dijo

-¿Qué es esto? Deje la ropa sobre la cama- sin entender que hacia ella allí.

-! Kyaaaa!- grito al verlo sakura

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo confundido ya que sakura lo agarro a almohadazos

-¡Vete! ¡Es mejor que te vayas!- le gritaba ella mientras lo golpeaba con loas almohadas del sillón empujándolo hasta la salido para después cerrar la puerta dejando lo afuera

-Oye, ¿Quien eres tu? ¡Abre la puerta!- le decía mientras tocaba la puerta

-pervertido- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Abre la puerta!

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto un empleado ya que lo veía con solo una toalla puesta

-No es nada. Puedes irte- le ordeno

-Abre la puerta- dijo un poco clamado-. ¿No piensas que nuestra situación es al revés?

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Quien es el que esta desnudo!- dijo inocente

-¡Esta es mi habitación!- le grito logrando que sakura captara la situación dejando la como estatua pensando que la había regado para después abrir lentamente la puerta para dejar pasar a gaara quien la miraba enojado

-Lo siento…- decía sakura extendiéndole una bata para después hacer una leve reverencia en modo de disculpa mientras tanto gaara aceptaba la bata para ponérsela se dirijo al teléfono para llamar ala recepción

-Una mujer loca entro a mi habitación.- informo-. ¿Qué clase de seguridad tienen para sus huéspedes?- al escuchar esto sakura se quedo en silencio con la mirada baja, al colgar el teléfono gaara se volteo a verla-. ¿Qué esperas para salir de la habitación?- le dijo enojado para después sentarse en el sillón cercano

-Lo siento. Soy… No soy una mujer loca…- dijo defendiéndose -. Para ser honesta, esta culpando a mi amigo de robar su portafolio… y el esta en apuros- decía mientras sacaba la identificación de el-. Por favor, ¿Podría decirle ala policía que el no fue el ladrón?- mostrando la identificación

-No lo recuerdo

-El realmente no fue el ladrón. – insistió ella-. ¿No recuerda como el se veía?- al decir esto ella de repente entraron los empleados del hotel para llevársela

-Lo siento. Lo siento- se disculpaban los empelados para después dirigirse a donde estaba sakura-. ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Sal dela habitación!

Mientras la sacaban a jalones ella solo gritaba

-¡Mi amigo también es una victima porque robaron su motocicleta!- decía desesperada-. ¡Escucha! ¡Escucha!- dijo ya fuera de la habitación

Gaara al quedarse solo se dirigió a su cuarto ye encima de la mesita de noche se encontraba la bolsa de regalo que traía sakura, gaara al acercarse a ver que es lo que contenía solo vio una caja de chocolates y una notita que decía "_Un estudiante inocente esta en problemas Esto es un sobornos por favor tómelo y ayúdenos__" después de leer la nota el teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar y este fue a contestar._

_-Gaara, alguien esta haciendo llamadas de broma a las actrices con tu celular – le explico kenji-. Creo que es el que te robo el portafolio._

_-Creo que tenemos que agarrarlos. Preocúpate por eso.- le dijo sin tomarle importancia para después colgar y tomar unos de los chocolates que tenia de la caja – Así que, realmente se convirtió en un soborno- dijo sin mas para después comerlo._

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En las calles de Kioto se encontraban caminando sasuke y sakura pensando que habían fracasado en sus planes y sasuke renegaba ya que este le echaba la culpa a sakura

-Puedo imaginar todo sin necesidad de estar allí. No lo dejaste hablar y le mostrases tu temperamento, ¿Cierto? Por eso fue que te echo- le reclamo

-Todo esto es tu culpa- contesto ella deteniendo sus pasos

-¿Por qué es mi culpa?

-Es por que me sorprendiste esta mañana. ¡Sobre reaccione por tu culpa!

-Diciéndolo así te entiendo.

-Ahora, ¿Que vamos a hacer? Me estoy volviendo loca…- no pudo seguir hablando por que su celular comenzó a sonar -. Moshi, moshi, naruto ¿Descubriste quien lo hiso?- pregunto sin creerlo haciendo que sasuke se pegara a ella para escuchar del celular

Ya en el parque se encontraba naruto, sakura y sasuke hablando de quien fue el responsable de robar la motocicleta

-¿Así que eran esos idiotas?- pronuncio sasuke al reconocer a los tipos que dijo naruto

-Uno de mis amigos los oyó por casualidad hablando acerca de lo que sucedió ayer. – Dijo naruto como fue que lo supo- Ellos debieron robar tu moto enfrenté de la casa de sakura chan

-¿Sabes donde encontrarlos?- pregunto sasuke a naruto quien asintió con la cabeza-. Vamos

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Pregunto sakura

-¡Necesitamos capturarlos antes de que escapen!- contesto sasuke antes de salir a buscarlos fueron alza maquinitas y no estaban fueron al club nocturno y tampoco estaban claro evitando que los policías se dieran cuenta de la presencia de sasuke ya que lo buscaban, ya se había echo tarde cuando de repente naruto los vio afuera de un local jugando alas apuestas con las monedas

-Son ellos –pronuncio el rubio señalándolos con el dedo

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto sasuke mirando hacia donde se encontraban y se puso a contarlos con el dedo-. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… siete. ¡Están todos muertos!- aseguro

-¿No hay demasiados?- pregunto naruto la verlo que se dirigía a donde ellos estaban para después seguirlo

-¡Sasuke, no puedes meterte en mas problemas!- le grito sakura mirando que se alegaban y la dejaban sola pero ella se fue para otra parte

Sasuke al llegar a donde ellos estaban hablo calmadamente ya que no quería problemas

-No nos lastimemos y dejemos que la justicia tome el control

-¿Crees que estamos locos?- dijo unos de los maleantes burlándose de el-. ¿Por qué deberíamos hacernos cargo de algo que tú hiciste?

-No puedo perdonar nada que hayas hecho, de todas formas… pero especialmente no puedo perdonar lo que hiciste con mi moto- dijo con una mirada muy furiosa esto ultimo-. Estarán muertos aun antes de que vayamos al policía- dijo para ponerse a pelear, pero esta vez no lo haría solo ya que naruto lo estaba ayudando la pelea era muy intensa por que los sujetos lograron acorralarlos no tenían salida, hasta que de repente una camioneta blanca los escandidlo con la luz haciendo que estos voltearan a verla, de la camioneta salió un sujeto alto de cabeza clava con un traje negro puesto

-¿Quién eres cabeza raspada? Pregunto unos de los ladrones, que al decirlo el pelón se toco la cabeza de manera que decía no debió decir eso y luego abrió la puerta de los pasajeros saliendo de allí otra persona extraña vestida de negro quien pregunto

-¿Eres uno de los de la moto, de ayer?

-¿Quién eres piernas cortas?- dijo otro de los ladrones que al decir esto empezaron a salir mas personas de la camioneta que en total eran más o menos doce y por de tras de ellos llegaba otra camioneta blanca poniendo a los ladrones nerviosos

-¿Qué pasa hoy?- grito uno viendo que salían de ella mas personas

Mientras sakura se encontraba en una estación de policías pidiendo ayuda para sus amigos

-No saben que podrían hacerles a mis amigos. – dijo dramáticamente para llevárselos a donde estaban sasuke ya naruto pero ya en la entrada la detuvo un persona que llevaba a los ladrones del portafolio de gaara

-Hola, trajimos a los sospechosos del robo- aseguro haciendo que los pasaran que al verlos sakura los identifico a cada uno hasta mirar que también llevaban a sasuke y a naruto

-¡oye! ¿Porque están aquí?- les pregunto

-¿Porque estas aquí?- le pregunto sasuke al verla allí

Ya en las oficinas de la estación de policías se encontraba fugaku el jefe de policía presente en la interrogación de ellos esperando por el autor del crimen mientras que llegaban la madre de sakura y de sasuke.

-Sasuke – decía mikoto al verlo para llegar hasta donde el se encontraba seguida por la madre de sakura quien también la llamaba

-¡Sakura, sakura, sakura!- gritaba

-Mamá- dijo al verla ella

-Dime la verdad. Robaste la motocicleta y luego el portafolio, ¿Cierto?- preguntaba un oficial a unos de los ladrones

-Es cierto lo hicimos. Lo hicimos pero el era parte de esto- dijo refiriéndose a sasuke

-¿de que esta hablando? – contestaron al mismo tiempo sasuke y sakura

-cierto, el dijo que su padre era el jefe de policía… así que el cuidaría de nosotros- sigua mintiendo

-No, eso es mentira. Ese idiota…-pronuncio sasuke poniéndose de pie

-¡sasuke, pequeño…!- dijo fugaku enojado al escuchar lo que dijo el ladrón para lanzarse sobre su hijo pero unos de los policías se lo impidieron

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!- decían para calmarlo mientras que su esposa se ponía en medio para impedirle la pasada

-Sasuke uchiha, dime la verdad ¿Donde estuviste en la noche anterior?- le pregunto el oficial de interrogatorio

-Rápido, dinos la verdad- le decía el profesor hatake quien se había metido en ese asunto

-¡Diles la verdad!- le dio su madre

-¡Todos, el estuvo conmigo ayer!- hablo sakura para parar acabar con ese asunto de una sola vez poniéndose de pie-. He pensado en ello cuidadosamente y creo que lo vi mientras dormía- al decirlo ella su madre se tiro en el suelo por lo que había escuchado

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto el oficial

-Si, el estuvo conmigo toda la noche.- dijo con pesar mientras agachaba la cabeza

-¡Tu pequeño…! -Dijo para lanzarse desde el escritorio hacia su hijo por lo que acababa de oír

-¡Jefe! – pronunciaron los otros oficiales al verlo que se aventaba contra sasuke

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En el despacho del jefe de policías se encontraban los padres de sasuke y sakura incluyendo al profesor kakashi escuchando la explicación de sakura

-Estábamos juntos, pero nada sucedió- dijo seriamente

-¿Quién les creerá eso? Tonta- le dijo su madre al darle un golpe

-Sra. Haruno, por favor pare. Confié en ella- le pidió el profesor

-¿Quién quería que dijeras eso? ¿Por qué quieres involucrarte? – le reprochaba la señora haruno a sakura volviendo a golpearla

-Lo siento. Esto no es su culpa- menciono fugaku a la señora haruno para que parara de golpear a su hija-. Esto es culpa de mi hijo. – dijo mirándolo con rabia para luego levantarse y coger un palo de golf para golpear a sasuke, al ver esto el profesor intervino

-¡Señor uchiha, por favor cálmese! - le pidió mientras lo sujetaba para que no golpeara a su alumno-. ¡Cálmese por favor!- grito ya desesperado haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio-. La culpa es mía como su profesor. Es mi culpa- dijo para luego golpear su cabeza contra la mesa varias veces

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- preguntaron al unisonó los padres y sakura a excepción de sasuke que nada mas lo veía

-Los padres deben de creer en sus hijos como los profesores creen en sus estudiantes.- hablo dejando de golpearse -. Nada bueno saldrá de todo esto, así que, terminémoslo aquí.

-¿Esta seguro?- dijo la señora haruno sonriente

-¿Esta seguro?- repitió la madre de sasuke

-Sasuke, da las gracias a sakura. Solo cerrare este caso por que creo en sakura haruno- dijo apuntando hacia ella-. Por favor no digan nada a nadie así los rumores no saldrán ¿Entendieron todos?

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Por la carretera iba gaara en su auto mientras hablaba por celular

-¿Así que encontraron mi portafolio? Si, lo aprecio. Hare que alguien lo recoja. Adiós- dijo para colgar

-Eran alborotadores de preparatoria – decía kenji quien conducía el auto-. Robaron la motocicleta de su amigo y causaron estos problemas.

- ¿Así?- pregunto gaara-. ¿Qué sucedió con el chico que perdió la motocicleta?

-Era sospechoso del cómplice, pero obtuvo la libertad gracias a su novia que le dio una cuartada.

-¿Su novia? Ella es muy leal… - dijo recordando a sakura

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En la casa de los uchiha apenas iban llegando de la estación de policías

-sasuke debes estar cansado. Ve a descansar - le dijo su madre

-¿Qué hiso para merecerlo?- menciono fugaku aun enojado

-Honestamente, el no hiso nada malo. – lo defendió su madre

-¿Entonces lo que hiso fue correcto? ¡El fue capaz de salir gracias a esa chica! Incluso el profesor lo perdono porque creyó en ella

-Por favor para- le pidió la esposa -. Sasuke ve a descansar. Oh, mi bebé. – le dio mientras el le hacia caso y subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, Sasuke al llegar se tiro sobre su cama y hacia un berrinche

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Y en la cas de las haruno la señora regañaba a su hija

-¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo averigua y expande el rumor?

-Es suficiente. Mamá, por favor olvídalo.- pidió sakura-. Lo de hoy nunca paso, ¿De acuerdo?

-Ya no deberías verlo ni hablarle más. ¡Lo entendiste!

-¡Lo se! Lo iba a hacer aunque no me lo hubieras dicho- le dijo a su madre antes de entra a su habitación, al entrar ella recordó lo que paso en la mañana así que agarro la colcha y la extendió para sacudirla, pero al hacerlo cayo un dije y esta lo cogió entre su manos viéndolo extrañada

-¿Y esto?- pronunció al ver la foto que traía adentro

Continuará…

Y que les pareció, ya integré al personaje quien le luchara por el amor de sakura contra sasuke, si gaara XD es que no puedo ver a nadie mas que el para ese personaje además el creerá que lo que siente por ella es amor pero no es así, De aquí en adelante se pondrá mas emocionante se los prometo. Gracias por leerlo hasta la próxima semana

Jyaa ne


	4. Chapter 4 casarse?

¡Konichiwa a todos! : D en este capitulo se va a estar muy emocionante se los prometo n_n espero que les guste entonces a leer

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y recuerden esto tiene un poco de Ooc ;b

**Una chica encantadora**

**Cap.** **4 ¿**casarse?

Al siguiente día después de aclarar los malos entendidos con la policía sobre el asunto del robo, sakura iba en su bicicleta junto con hinata e ino rumbo a la escuela e iban platicando, hasta que al llegar a casi en la entrada del instituto llegaba sasuke en su bicicleta, iba pasando a un lado de ellas pero entonces hinata le hablo

-Es sasuke. - le dijo a sakura -. ¡Sasuke kun! ¿Qué te paso la otra noche? Te fuiste sin avisar – le dijo preocupada, pero el sola mente siguió su camino sin decir nada,

-¿Qué pasa con el?- dijo ino enojada al ver esto y por la actitud que tubo hacia hinata ya que esta se había molestado en preguntarle si le había pasado algo ya que ella se había preocupado por el

- Solo apurémonos, estamos atrasadas si no llegamos a tiempo no nos dejaran entrar- contesto sakura para luego seguir su camino yendo tras de ella hinata e ino

#-.._..—#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Ya dentro del instituto ino iba caminando por los pasillos junto con dos amigas suyas platicando sobre que el año pasado en ella recibió muchas cartas de amor y según ella era muy irresistible

-Esto siempre se entorna hacia mí – decía muy arrogante pero cayó al escuchar que al girar en un pasillo se encontraba hablando sasuke y naruto sobre algo que le llamo la atención parando bien la oreja para escuchar

-Seamos honesto entre nosotros. – Hablaba naruto-. Tu y sakura…

-Quiero estar lo mas posible alejado de ella- dijo sasuke interrumpiéndolo-. Así que, por favor no la menciones- dijo para después darle una palmada en el hombro y retirarse del lugar

-¡Sasuke!- le grito naruto ya que lo había dejado ahí, en eso ino se acerco a el

-Naruto, ven conmigo – le dijo ino y este le hiso caso yendo hasta la oficina donde trasmiten música para todo el instituto cerrando la puerta con llave ino para empezar con las interrogaciones

-¿Qué paso? – Le dijo mientras se cruzaba de manos-. Deberías saber que soy muy preceptiva. Dime la verdad- le hablo ya que el no contestaba y se quedaba quieto con las manos adentro de sus bolsillos del pantalón-. ¿Qué paso entre sasuke y sakura?

-No puedo decir nada sobre eso- comento para después dar un paso hacia adelante para salir pero ino lo jalo haciendo que este cayera encima de un boto interruptor provocando que prendiera el micrófono

-Dímelo - lo amenazo ino agarrándolo de la corbata con una gran aura amenazante, haciendo que naruto soltara todo de lo que paso dejando a ino impresionada por o que escucho-. ¿Qué? ¡Sakura y sasuke pasaron la noche juntos!- grito ella sin saber que toda la escuela escucho eso por todos los pasillos, e incluso sasuke y sakura que se encontraban en su salón y el en le techo del instituto al escucharlo se sobre saltaron y agarraron camino rumbo hacia la oficina de radio mientras iban se seguía hablando sobre lo sucedido y quien hablaba era naruto

- Sasuke dijo que estaba tomado- le confirmo naruto a ino

-¿incluso el profesor los vio salir a ambos de la misma cama?- pregunto ino sin saber bien de lo que paso-. ¡Pueden ser expulsados del instituto!

- El padre de sasuke es el jefe de policía. Y sakura es la mejor estudiante de nuestra escuela- comento naruto mientras en las oficinas de la sala de maestros todos de encontraban atónitos por lo que escuchaban

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede el instituto ser así?- decía ino -. ¿Se asustan de las autoridades? ¿Piensan que los niveles sociales son todo?- reclamaba ino-. ¿No están interesados por la vida? El padre de sasuke es tan chistoso. ¿Todo por ser el jefe de policía? ¡Se lo informare a la cabeza de policía!

-¡Como sea, si alguien lo averigua, será peor para sakura!- comento naruto muy serio a ino para que no lo chismeara, en eso sakura sasuke a tocar desesperadamente la puerta para que abrieran llegando después de ellos el profesor kakachi pero ya era tarde a ino se le ocurrió decir algo que dejaría a sakura y a sasuke congelados al oírlo

-No creerás que ella este embarazada ¿cierto?

Y esa fu la gota que derramo el vaso empezando un rumor pro todo el instituto

En el salón de chicas

-Escuche que estaban enamorados desde el principio- decía una alumna a otra-.

-¡Que repugnante!

En el patio de la escuela

- El cobarde de sasuke uchiha entro en el cuarto de sakura y lo hizo con ella- decía un alumno a sus compañeros-. Entonces su padre, el jefe de policía, cerró el caso para proteger a su hijo

En el baño de mujeres

-No, sakura lo encontró bebido y lo llevo a su habitación.- dijo una joven mientras se maquillaba a una amiga

¡Ella es demasiado atrevida!

Hasta llegar a los oídos de la directora tsunade

-¡Por favor convoca a una reunión enseguida a los padres!- le dijo a su secretaria Que al instante los llamo

#-.._..—#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Después de un rato en la ofician de la directora se encontraban los padres de sasuke y la madre de sakura para hablar de lo ocurrido y comenzó a hablar la directora

-¡Me llegaron varias cartas anónimas acusando al instituto de cerrar el caso por la causa de los padres de los estudiantes implicados!- comento enojada-. ¡Dicen que el instituto y la policía cooperaron para encubrir un caso de asalto sexual!

-¿Asalto sexual?- pregunto fugaku sin creer

-Todo es mi culpa- dijo el profesor kakashi que se encontraba sentado a un lado de la señora haruno-. Esto no debería de haber ocurrido si estuviera abierto el caso. Se volvió más grande por que trate de esconderlo. Intentare compensarlo

-Profesor kakashi, la escuela no a elaborado un comunicado. – Lo interrumpió la directora-. Yo no quiero echarlos. Ellos deben renunciar por si mismos

-¿Por qué debe sakura renunciar a la escuela?- pregunto la madre muy preocupada- Saura no hizo nada malo.

-¿Por qué tendría que renunciar mi hijo a la escuela?- pregunto mikoto

- ¿Directora tsunade, entonces que sucederá con sus preparaciones para su admisión especial a la universidad de Tokio? – pregunto el profesor llamando la atención de los padres

-¿Universidad de Tokio?- pregunto fugaku

- Ella será trasferida a otro instituto y eso es algo que ellos deberían cuidar – comento la directora

- Si la castigamos no habrá admisión ni beca alguna- hablo el profesor-. No puede enterrar a una estudiante de primer nivel así

-¿Qué va a hacer a hora mi hija?- dijo dramáticamente la señora haruno al escuchar lo que dijo el profesor-. Sakura, sakura. A hora, ¿que voy a hacer? Por favor dígame- le dijo dirigiéndose a la directora-. Que voy a hacer con mi preciosa hija, por que tiene que ser expulsada de la escuela

- La escuela ha tomado esta decisión. Por favor resígnese. – dio la directora

- El problema de esto es que pasaron la noche juntos… así que, si estuvieran casados, no debería de ser ningún problema- comento fugaku pensando

-¡Claro, pero ellos no están casados, esa es la razón de por que es un problema!- hablo la directora

-¿Y que si ellos presuntamente se fueran a casar?-dijo fugaku-. Entonces no debería ser un problema, ¿cierto?- entonces fue en seguida que pensó en la solución-. ¡Señora haruno deje que ellos se casen! – le propuso a la madre de sakura

#-.._..—#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En la salida de la escuela los alumnos comentaban otro nuevo rumor de sasuke y sakura

-Dijeron que sakura y sasuke no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro y planean casarse.

-¿En serio?

-Supuestamente, las dos familias ya los han prometido el uno al otro y han estado comprometidos desde hace mucho tiempo.

En el salón de chicas

-La razón de por que sasuke vino a Kioto fue por cusa de sakura

En la cancha de entrenamiento unos chicos hablaban

-¿Pero pueden asistir a la escuela incuso después de estar casados?

En el baño de mujeres

-El amor no tiene fronteras y es más grande que cualquier cosa.

- así que, ¿Qué regulación puede hacer el instituto?

En la dirección

-Después de la reunión de profesores, los profesores han aceptado su matrimonio- comento la directora-. La escuela ha tomado una difícil decisión. Espero que ambos se comporten como estudiantes modelos. Los estaré observando – les dijo a sasuke y a sakura que se miraron entre si

#-.._..—#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Ya en la noche sakura y sasuke se encontraban parados en un puente sin creer lo que les había sucedido

-¿Nosotros vamos a que?- pronuncio sakura un poco nerviosa

-Cálmate, casarnos.- comento sasuke para luego se escuchara un grito

-Haaaa… - gritaron al unisonó sasuke y sakura después de gritar sakura agarro a sasuke por la corbata y lo arrastro hasta llegar al barandal del puente

-¡Saltemos desde aquí! ¡Nuestras vidas ya están perdidas! – decía dramáticamente sakura queriendo saltar

-¡Cálmate! – decía sasuke evitando que saltara-. Si hacemos eso, no seremos nada más que una pareja que se suicidaron juntos.

Al escuchar esto sakura asedio a no saltar y recargarse en el barandal del puente poniendo sus manos en cima para luego clocar su frente entre ella para sollozar

-¿Estas llorando? – pregunto sasuke -. Llorando no vas a resolver el problema. No llores – dijo para consolarla. Sakura al escucharlo se voltea a verlo

-Siento que mi cabeza va a estallar – dijo dando pasos para caminar-. No importa cuanto piense en ello, no puedo encontrar una solución…

-Creo que esto es demasiado… hay solo tres caminos- comento sasuke llamando la atención de sakura

-¿Hay tres?- pregunto curiosa

-Numero uno… se ve mucho en las películas, tu sabes, alguien pasa un sobre de dinero. Debes ábrelo visto ¿cierto? Si se lo digo a mi mamá, puede resolverlo

En cuanto sakura supo el primer camino se resigno a saltar

-¿Quieres saltar tu mismo o quieres que te empuje? – le pregunto sakura haciendo que sasuke descartara la primera idea al ver la orilla del puente y se aclaro la garganta para seguir con el segundo

-Entonces segundo, este es el camino más recomendable. Y esto también encaja en nuestra generación.- espero unos segundos para a actuar como que nada sucedió y fríamente tomaremos caminos separados.

-¿Fríamente? Este rio también parece frio ¿Por qué no saltas?- pregunto sakura por otra idea mala

-¡La ultima opción es que nos casemos! –Le dio ya desesperado por una solución razonable-. ¿Entonces quieres casarte conmigo? – le pregunto calmadamente sakura al escuchar su pregunta suspira para luego bajar su mirada al suelo ella y sasuke al hacerlo se dieron cuenta que estaban parados en un corazón muy grande y después se escucharon fuegos artificiales que estallaban en el cielo oscuro cubriéndolo con bellas luces haciéndolos pensar que ese era el destino

-¿casarme contigo? ¡Que idea mas graciosa!- dijo sakura comenzando a caminar al decir esto le cae un ramo de flores entre sus manos (curiosamente pasaban por un lado de una iglesia donde se celebraban la boda ;b)

-Perdón, ¿lánzanos a nosotros el ramo? – dijo una mujer que estaba enfrente de ella

-¡De ninguna manera!- contesto sakura al tener el ramo entre sus manos para luego lanzarlo hacia donde se lo pedían ya que al tener lo llego a pensar que era el destino que los quería juntos

-De todas formas, no tiene ningún sentido casarse.- decía sasuke pero paro al ver por un aparador de una tiendo a una pareja de enamorados mostrando cuanto amor tenían del uno con el otro haciendo que sasuke y sakura se voltearan a otro lado para no ver esa penosa escena según ellos

-¡No hay otro camino tenemos que casarnos!- comento sakura creyendo que el destino así loquería y por eso les pasaban esas cosas a ellos, para luego ver asombrados un auto de recién casados pasando enfrenté de ellos

Ya en una banca de un parque sakura y sasuke se encontraban sentados atónitos por los sucesos que vieron hasta que sakura hablo

-Es como evitar un golpe de un basurero y dejar que te golpeen con un auto destruido.

-Me estas llamando auto destruido- le dijo sasuke enojado

-Ese no es el punto. Si es un auto destruido o un basurero tenemos que evitar ambos primero – le explico sakura -. No hay otro camino vamos a hablar con tu padre- poniéndose de pie decidida por su decisión de hablar con el padre de sasuke, esta nada mas la vio alejarse para después el perseguirla para alcanzarla

-No puedo. El me goleara hasta la muerte.- le comento sasuke a sakura que el no podía hablar con su padre

-Aun, es tu padre. El no te matara- le comento sakura sin creerle mientras llegaban ala entrada de la casa de sasuke

-No conoces a mi padre lo suficiente para saber esto – le advirtió sasuke-. Pero si alguien dice algo con lo que el no esta de acuerdo, el solo va y golpea alas personas. Dijo antes que ella abriera la puerta pero al abrirla sakura se sorprendió al ver al señor uchiha practicando con una katana al verlo ellos cerraron de inmediato la puerta para no ser visto por fugaku

-Un ataque directo parece demasiado difícil- comento sakura recargado en la puerta mientras sasuke intentaba ver por un orificio a su padre-. Vamos a hacerlo mentalmente. ¿Deberíamos de llorar y pedir? – pregunto sakura

-"Golpear a un niño llorando" esa es la filosofía de mi padre – le contesto sasuke – Necesitamos encontrar otro camino. ¿Qué si actuó mal a propósito?-. Dijo sasuke imaginándose a el y a sakura como pandilleros

-Ya has actuado mal. ¿Qué mas hay?- le dio sakura

-Entonces, ¿Qué si vamos al ejercito?- propuso sasuke imaginándose a el y a sakura con uniformes militares

-Cuantos años dura eso ¿irías al ejército?- comento sakura fastidiada por las tontas ideas que se le ocurría a el-. ¿Y porque debería ir?

- y si decidimos dedicar nuestras vidas a la religión – comento sasuke volviéndose a imaginar a el y sakura vestidos de de una madre religiosa y de un padre sosteniendo una biblia

-¿Eso tiene sentido?- le pregunto sakura mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con un manotazo por su ridícula idea-. No es tan fácil ser tan simple como eres tú, eso es un talento, también.

- ¿Entonces que debemos hacer?- le pregunto sasuke

-Así como no nos gustamos el uno al otro, tenemos que hacer que nuestros padres sientan antipatía por nosotros, también.- propuso sakura como un buen plan

#-.._..—#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En la mañana de un sábado sakura y sasuke decidieron poner en practica su plan ya que los padres decidieron reunirse para podre conocerse mejor para saber mas sobre uno del otro en una cena

-Bienvenidas, vamos pasen están en su casa – les dijo mikoto a sakura y a su madre ya que iban llegando-. Por favor siéntese.

-si – contesto la señora haruno mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá de la sala junto con su hija y sasuke con su padre, al sentarse sakura recordó lo que le dijo sasuke para hacer que el padre de el la odiara lo que le dijo fue "mi padre odia a las personas que sacuden las piernas así que debes sacudir tus piernas tan fuertes hasta sacudir la mesa… cuando estés frente de mi padre y sacude tus manos también" en eso sakura comenzó a sacudir su pierna y sus manos llamándole la atención a fugaku que al verla se aguanto las ganas de decirle que parara ya que el odia a las personas que hacen eso, al instante llegaba de la cocina mikoto con unos bocadillos en mano cuando de repente sasuke hablo

-Mamá… - dijo yendo hasta donde estaba ella abrasándola

-que pasa- contesto mikoto mientras que sasuke recordaba lo que sakura le había comentado sobre su madre "mi mama no puede soportar los nenes de mama así que cuélgate de tu mamá seriamente actúa como un niño mimado" y así sasuke comenzó con su escena de niño de mami que al verlo la señora haruno hiso una mueca de desagrado

-¡Sasuke!- le hablo a su padre a ver que se actuaba extrañamente -. ¡Sasuke!

#-.._..—#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En la hora de almorzar todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa y ahí comenzaron con el siguiente plan que se trataba que sakura tuviera malos modales en la mesa y así comenzó

-Ah, todo esta tan delicioso. ¿Como lo sazonaste?-pregunto la señora haruno a mikoto, pero esta cayo al escuchar que alguien sorbía la sopa ruidosamente la señora haruno noto que ese ruido lo provocaba su hija así que le dio un codazo para que dejara de hacerlo ya que ella estaba a un lado, sakura al sentir el golpe y las miradas sobre ella dejo la cuchara a un lado y decidió tomar el plato para beber el jugo de la sopa al momento de beber sorbió el contenido volviendo a catar la atención de los demás pero dejaron pasar ese momento ya que nadie dijo nada. Entonces sasuke hablo con la boca llena

-Hace solo cinco días me lave el pelo, ¡Porque me pica tanto!-. Comento sasuke hacendó que la madre de sakura lo mirara con asco, fugaku noto esto y le llamo la atención

-¡Sasuke! ¡Oye!- le grito

#-.._..—#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

-Estoy contento que trabajemos juntos- decía sasuke a sakura que se encontraban en la entrada de la casa celebrando que su plan funciono-. Mi padre te miraba de la manera en que el me mira

-Mi mamá a un se te queda viendo – decía sakura contenta mientras abrazaba a sasuke pero sin darse cuenta fugaku los alcanzo a escuchar de lo que habían hecho ya que sin querer estaba detrás de ellos

-¡Grandioso! Lo sabia… esto es inútil – le dijo a los dos sorprendiéndolos podemos dar marcha atrás- comento con una pequeña sonrisa en su labios para luego marcharse del lugar dejando a sasuke y a sakura muy deprimidos por que fracasaron en su plan

#-.._..—#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Horas más tarde después de haber comido en la casa de los uchihas, sakura se encontraba paseando por el castillo de nijo reflexionando lo que había pasado; en ese mismo lugar se encontraba gaara hablando por celular para ubicar el lugar donde firmarían una película su compañía

-Kenji. Acabo de llegar al castillo nijo. No dijiste que esta era la ubicación de la película, ¿Dónde estas?- le pregunto gaara a su asistente

-la escena anterior tomo mucho tiempo, así que solo dirigiremos este lugar.- informo kenji mirando el informe de matsuri entre sus manos

-Llámame ten pronto cuando llegues aquí- le ordeno gaara para luego colgar poniendo su mano en una banca color roja para recargarse pero este la retiro de inmediato al sentir su mano un poco pegajosa dándose cuanta que estaba recién pintada y que se había manchado la mano de rojo, el al no tener con que ripiarse quito el, él letrero de papel de la banca que decía pintura fresca dando tres pasos hacia delante sin notar que sakura llego y se sentó en la banca roja , al voltear gaara no tuvo que otro remedio que decirle que se había sentado en una banca recién pintada y que se había manchado su ropa

-Disculpe – le llamo gaara serio haciendo que ella volteara a verlo

-¿Yo?- pregunto ella

-Es solo que…

-¿Que es esto? Que hombre tan extraño- dijo sakura sin reconocerlo

-Escuche….- decía gaara mientras le mostraba el papel de la banca que al leerlo sakura se levanta rápidamente de la banca mirando como gaara hacia bola el papel ya que lo había leído

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué quitaste ese letrero?- le decía sakura

-Yo también me manche… así que, me limpiaba- contesto gaara sin tomarle importancia y sin mirarla

-Tienes que pensar en los otros… ¿Quitaste eso para limpiarte tus manos?- le dijo mientras ella se trataba de ver la espalda para saber si se mancho mucho-. ¿Me manche mucho?

-Un poco… - le respondió mirando su pantalón y su espalda-. Usa esto.- le ofreció el mismo papel para que se limpiara

-¿Cómo puedes usar esto?- le contesto al agarrar el papel para luego extenderlo y colocarlo en la banca en donde estaba-. Olvídalo esto no es tu culpa mejor me voy- dijo sakura yéndose del lugar -. ¿Por qué mi vida esta así últimamente?- susurro -. ¿Necesitare ver a un exorcista?

Ya después en los baños de él castillo nijo se encontraba sakura tratando de quitarse las manchas de pintura roja

-Ugh, me estoy volviendo loca- dijo desesperada tratando de quitarse la mancha-. ¿De verdad necesito ver a un exorcista? – dejando de limpiar se para ver su reflejo en el espejo-. ¡Sakura haruno! ¡Porque tu vida es tan complicada en estos días!

De repente en uno de los espejo se reflejo la imagen de gaara entrando al baño causando que sakura girara para verlo de frente y soltar un grito

- ¡Kyaaa!

-Disculpa- contesto gaara sorprendido de verla ahí

-¿En donde crees que estas entrando? ¡Sal!- le exigió sakura agarrándolo a golpes con su bolsa sacándolo del baño-. ¿Eres u pervertido? ¿Por qué me seguiste?

-¿No es al revés?- dijo gaara indignado señalando el letrero de la puerta-. ¡Mira!

Sakura al voltear a ver la puerta del baño noto que decía baños para caballeros y esta se tapo la boca sorprendida

-Esta situación… ¿no es igual que antes?- pregunto gaara recordando al escucharlo sakura su mente hizo clic haciendo que l recordara

-¡Oh, es el de la mala suerte!- le puso una podo sakura causando que gaara soltara una débil risita por el como lo llamo

#-.._..—#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

-¿Siempre eres tan desordenada, irascible y ansiosa?- le preguntaba gaara a sakura ya que se encontraban caminando por el lugar

-¿Siempre les dices a las personas en sus caras que están locos y desordenados?- pregunto ella

-Um, si. Usualmente digo lo que creo. –contesto gaara muy serio

-Estas en lo cierto. Soy un poco desordenada, irascible y ansiosa- contesto sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Se resolvió el problema de tu amigo, el cual le fue robada la motocicleta?-

-Si, se resolvió para el pero mi vida se volvió complicada desde ese día- contesto sakura melancólica pero después de unos segundos los celulares de ambos comenzaron a sonar

-Oh, kenji, esta bien voy para haya- contesto gaara primero

-Oh, mamá, si claro voy- contesto sakura para después colgar haciendo una leve reverencia a gaara para retirarse ya que el estaba ocupado hablando por su celular y el solo asistió con su cabeza viendo como ella se alegaba del lugar

#-.._..—#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Al caer la noche sakura llego a su casa siendo regañada por su madre

-¡En donde estabas! Te vas a casar pronto- gritaba la señora haruno

-¡Mamá, por favor! ¿Cómo puedes casarme a esta edad?- le reclamaba sakura

-¿Por qué no puedo? El proviene de una buena familia y es bien parecido- - dijo su madre refiriéndose a sasuke-. Por muy lista que tú seas no podrás jamás llegar a ser la nuera de una familia como esa

-¡Aunque no pueda, prefiero ser lista y vivir por mi misma, así que por favor diles que no podemos casarnos!- dijo para después ir hasta su habitación

-Oh, estoy frustrada. Pequeña sabelotodo. ¿Por qué estas encontrar de esto? ¿Por qué?- le gritaba su madre

#-.._..—#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Al siguiente día en la escuela sakura estaba haciendo unos ejercicios en gimnasio con ino y esta le pregunto lo mismo que su madre y ella le respondió

-No lo amo

-¿Amor? ¿Estas en posición para estar hablando de amor?- le pregunto ino-. Estas a punto de ser expulsada del instituto.

-Debería por lo menos gustarme un poco para casarme con el

-¿No te gusta en absoluto?

#-.._..—#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

-¿Por qué no te gusta sakura? Ella es bonita- decía naruto a sasuke que se encontraban también en clase de educación física pero en el patio de la escuela

-Ella no es bonita- contesto sasuke

-Ella es tan lista- dijo naruto

-Ella es tonta – contesto sasuke

-Su personalidad es una forma de arte

-Hay muchos tipos de artes, Cubismo, Surrealismo, Decadencia…

-Eres demasiado duro con ella- lo interrumpió naruto

-Solo digo que esto es difícil para que lo acepte.- comento sasuke para irse de ahí

-Difícil que lo acepte…- dijo naruto sin creerlo

#-.._..—#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

-Ambos dijeron que no sentían nada por el otro…- le decía ino a naruto que se encontraban sentados en una banca bajo del pie de un árbol ya que era un receso

-Le prometimos a la señora haruno que los ayudaríamos a estar juntos.- comento naruto

-Ninguno de los dos se gustan. Si algo sucede entre un hombre y una mujer, no podría estar tan firme el uno contra el otro. – dijo ino decepcionada

-Si, habría sido mejor si realmente hubiese sucedido algo. – en eso a ino se le ocurre una idea

-¡Oye! Se me ocurrió algo- dijo emocionada ven naruto necesito tu ayuda

#-.._..—#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En un salón de clases ya en el atardecer se encontraba sasuke sentado esperando a alguien y de repente sakura entra y se sienta aun lado de el

-Deja de mirarme. Me puedo enamorar.- le dijo sasuke al notar que ella sele quedaba mirando causándole una leve sonrisa

-Eres gracioso ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me llamaste?- le dijo sakura borrándole la sonrisa a sasuke

-Tú me llamaste. Dijiste que querías sobre el problema del matrimonio- dijo sasuke confundido

-¿Qué? ¡Naruto dijo...! – en eso se da cuenta que cayeron en una trampa-. ¡Esos!- refiriéndose a ino y a naruto, trataron de salir del salón pero la puerta no habría se encontraban encerados

-¡Oye! ¡Naruto! ¡Abre la puerta!- grito sasuke mientras tocaba la puerta pero al no obtener respuesta se acercaron a una ventana para ver si alguien estaba ahí y si efectivamente naruto e ino se encontraban desde la entrada del instituto viendo la escena

-¡Oye, naruto! ¡Oye! – gritaba sasuke para que lo oyera mientras le hacia señas con las manos

-¡Mejor regresa aquí!- decía sakura a ino pero ino y naruto solo los saludaban

-¡Esos chicos están muertos! ¡Oye!- amenazaba sasuke al verlos alejarse del lugar

- y ahora que aremos –pronunció sakura

**Continuara…**

_Bueno que les pareció a mí me encanto y lo que viene será mas divertido, pobrecitos de sakura y sasuke no se quieren casar pero ni modo así aprenderán a apreciarse el uno al otro n_n bueno eso es todo gracias por leer hasta la próxima_

_Jyaa ne_

_Revienws?_


	5. Chapter 5 Contrato de Matrimonio

¡K-o-n-i-s-h-i-w-a! XD estoy de vuelta para traerles el nuevo capitulo espero que les agrade, se que me retrase un poco pero es que me había lastimado una mano y no podía escribir, (._.) así que va ha estar un poco largo este capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios y sin mas los dejo leer

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y perdonen si encuentran falta de autografía (n_n)

Una chica encantadora

**Cap. **5 contrato de matrimonio

-¿Debo saltar?- preguntaba sasuke a sakura desde la ventana del tercer piso del instituto.

-Esa es una gran idea- decía sakura con una sonrisa de sarcasmo en sus labios -. Baja de un salto y cundo llegues al suelo y te lleven al hospital, asegúrate de decirles que estoy aquí.

-No, no lo hare aunque quiera ir a mi casa- dijo al escuchar lo que decía sakura y poniendo cara de molestia la recordar algo-. Además tengo que escuchar a mi padre decir que me case… solo me quedare aquí. Toda la noche- decía mientras se sentaba arriba del escritorio.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche?- pregunto confusa sakura a lo que acababa de acuchar-. Golpea la puerta duramente, eres fuerte, así podrás tirarla para que podamos salir- propuso su idea sakura sentándose a un lado de el.

-¿Por qué? Es agradable y cómodo- decía sasuke con una sonrisa de malicia-. Además no es nuestra primera noche juntos. Estoy aburrido, ¿y si intentamos entrar en ambiente?-. Dijo mientras se aproximaba a ella lentamente inclinándose causándole nerviosismo a ella.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te acercas?- pregunto ella nerviosa mientras retrocedía -. Sasuke, aunque estemos en la edad de la pasión antes que la razón, hacer esto sin el consentimiento de tu compañera, ¡seria un crimen vergonzoso!- decía para detenerlo pero no fusiono.

Así que sasuke se fue acercando poco a poco y al ver sakura que no podía evitarlo cerró los ojos esperando a sentir los labios de sasuke sobre los suyos, pero lo que sintió no fue precisamente un beso sino un leve golpe en la frente que hiso que abriera repentinamente los ojos viendo que el golpe fue provocado por los dedos de sasuke y este tenia una sonrías en sus labios.

-¡Tonta! – le dijo al ver el rostro de sakura sorprendida para luego recuperar su postura anterior -. Crees que estoy loco para sentir algo por ti…

-¡Oye! ¡Deja de andar bromeando!- comento sakura enojada al recuperar su postura.

-Bromeando… - contesto sasuke alzando una ceja para luego levantarse e ir hasta donde se encontraba el piano y sentarse frente a el (Se encontraban encerados en el salón de música) -. Bueno, tu mente debe de estar llena de pensamientos extraños…- comento para luego comenzar a tocar una melodía de "Fur Elise" de Beethoven, que al escucharlo sakura se quedo atenta a la maravillosa melodía que el tocaba.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Después de un rato de tocar música en el piano sasuke para al ver que sakura lo escuchaba y miraba atentamente.

-¿Que miras fijamente? ¿Soy bien parecido?- dijo en tono un poco arrogante

-Estas bromeando.- contesto sakura un poco enojada-. No eres muy guapo – aseguro.

-El virtuoso pianista sasuke uchiha tocara una canción para la tonta sakura que se enamoro de el- anunció sasuke con una sonrisa para entonces comenzar a tocar y a cantar una canción para molestar a sakura.

_Persona hecha de acero…_

_El robot humano artificial…_

_Mazinger s. brazo de acero, piernas de acero ¡puños de cohete! ¡Si valoras tu vida, rápido huye!_

Al oír la canción de sasuke, sakura en su frente se le marcaba una venita de rabia (-_-*) pero de repente se calmo ya que se le había ocurrido una brillante idea, así que se acerco hasta donde sasuke se encontraba para decirle algo.

-¿Sabes que hubo un estudiante muerto en el piano en el que estas sentado?- dijo con una voz un poco tétrica causando que sasuke le pusiera atención.

-¿Qué?- dijo curioso.

-El era realmente bueno en el piano. Un día se lastimo sus dedos en un accidente. El se sentaba en ese asiento tocando todos los días el piano y entonces un día con una cuerda de piano…- cayó sakura para después de repente tocar una tecla del piano causando un sonido de suspenso, provocando que sasuke saltara de un susto por el sorpresivo sonido.

-¡Oh, de verdad!- reclamo sasuke.

-Su canción favorita era la que acabas de tocar "Fur Elise". Hay muchos estudiantes que han visto aparecer una mano blanca tocar esa canción- aseguraba sakura mientras tarareaba la canción levantando su mano derecha como que tocaba el piano en los aires causando que sasuke tuviera miedo por el relato.

-¡Cállate ya!- exigió el pero ella no le hiso caso y siguió tarareándola -. ¡Para!

-ha, ha, ha ¡Tonto!- se burlo sakura al ver logrado su cometido de asustar a ese idiota según ella, pero de repente se quedo muda al escuchar una música de un pino tocando la melodía de fur elise causando que sakura y sasuke miraran mutuamente para después mirar hacia donde estaba el piano.

-wuhaaa- solo se escucho un grito proveniente de los dos que se habían alejado del piano.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Ya estando fuera del edificio del instituto sasuke y sakura se encontraban dándoles las gracias a un velador del lugar por haberlos sacado del salón.

-Gracias- se despidieron sakura y sasuke al velador del edificio, con cada uno su bicicleta en andando.

-¿Cómo no podías saber que tu teléfono celular estaba en tu bolsillo? ¡Si hubiésemos sabido, no habríamos tenido que permanecer en cerrados en el salón tanto tiempo! – Le reclamo sakura a sasuke-. Ah y por cierto dejaste esto…- dijo sakura mientras sacaba de su bolsillo de su suéter el dije que había olvidado sasuke en la casa de ella.

-Lo estaba buscando, gracias - contesto sasuke al tomarlo entre su mano.

-¿Esa chica que te llamo es quien te gusta?- comento sakura refiriéndose a la llamada que ella contesto hace poco-. ¿Así que te gusta una chica mayor?

-Ella no sabe que me gusta. Ella me considera un hermano pequeño cercano…- comento decaído por su situación con kohana-.

-Sasuke, Sabes caminas alrededor con todos tus sentimientos escritos en tu cara. Eres realmente simple- decía sakura segura de la personalidad de sasuke.

-¡Eso es cierto! ¡Eso debe demostrar que estoy realmente trastornado!-comento con sarcasmo sasuke.

-Así que estoy segura que ella sabe demasiado. Estoy segura que vio, "Te amo" escrito en toda tu cara-aseguraba ella caminando-. Debes confesárselo.

-Si ella lo sabe como me siento pero ella actúa como si no,- decía sasuke serio deteniendo los pasos de ella-. Entonces eso significa que ni siquiera soy como un hermano para ella.

-Inesperadamente eres tímido, entonces sigue como su hermano pequeño… y continua con ese amor no correspondido- contesto un poco decepcionada de el, para luego retirarse del lugar con su bici dejando un sasuke pensativo-. Tonto espero que el fantasma del piano aparezca en tus sueños.- murmuro.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Al llegar sakura al frente de su casa se sorprendió a encontrar al padre de sasuke esperándola en su auto que al verla bajo de el para hablar con ella.

-Hola…- saludo sakura después de inclinarse en forma de respeto.

-Sakura podríamos hablar un rato – le preguntó fugaku.

-C-claro pase por favor pase.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Dentro de la cas en la sala se encontraba fugaku esperando a sakura que fue por una taza de te para tomar, ya de regreso sakura dejo en la mesita de la sala las tasas para hablar con el.

-No creo que el show de mi mamá haya terminado aun.- le informaba sobre la usencia de su madre-.

-¿Qué paso con tu padre?- le pregunto fugaku mientras tomaba una taza.

-El murió cuando apenas tenia dos años- comento un poco triste al no poder conocerlo mejor.

-Creciste muy bien solo con tu madre – dijo al ver que no necesito a un padre para educarla bien -. Sasuke creció como hijo único, y aun así es tan inmaduro e irresponsable-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios (nota: aquí itachi no existe gomen ne n-n)-. Por eso es que me gustas tanto para mi hijo, siento que podrás llenar todo lo que a el le falta. No soy así debido a mi reputación o los rumores – refiriéndose a lo sentimentalismo-. Quiero que seas nuestra nuera y una esposa para nuestro hijo. ¿Estoy pidiendo demasiado?- le dijo a sakura para luego soltar una pequeña risa de felicidad al pensar que seria una nuera ideal dejando a una sakura sorprendida por lo dicho.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Mientras tanto en la casa de los uchihas, sasuke se encontraba sentado delante de su escritorio abriendo y cerrando la tapa de su celular viendo fijamente una fotografía de el y kohana juntos. Indeciso de llamarla por el celular hasta que se armo de valor y le marco esperando pacientemente a que contestara.

-Moshi, moshi. Oh, kohana soy yo. ¿Cómo has estado?- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar algo-. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a venir a Kioto mañana? ¿Enserio?

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Por las calles de Kioto en las altas horas de la noche se encontraba la señora haruno rumbo a su casa con pesadez ya que se había tomado la mitad de una botella de sake pero de repente alguien le hablo.

-¡Okaasan! ¿Tomates? ¿Porque tomaste?- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y tomarla del brazo que de inmediato su madre la retiro.

-Bebí porque estaba tan preocupada por ti.

-¿Realmente estabas preocupada por mi?- dijo un poco desconfiada.

-¡Sakura! Por favor toma el camino fácil- decía su madre mientras ella rodaba su vista al suelo saber que esto pasaría-. Si tú te casas, no tendremos ningún problema más. ¿Por qué quieres tomar el camino difícil?- pero cayo al ver el rosto de su hija-. No lo se. Mejor olvídalo. Vive de la forma que quieras. ¿Quién se preocupa de los rumores? No es un gran problema dejar Kioto. Vive de la forma que quieras- dijo para después llegar hasta su casa-. Oh, mi corazón, mi corazón roto… – murmuraba.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Al día siguiente sasuke se encontraba en la entrada del parque de diversiones esperando a kohana para recibirla después de viajar a Kioto desde Tokio, se encontraba un poco impaciente hasta que logro visualizar un auto rojo estacionarse frente de el y se alegro que de ver a kohana salir de el.

-¡kohana!- le hablo sasuke alegre pero su alegría no duro mucho ya que ella no venia sola desde Tokio sino que la acompañaba su novio.

-Te veré después- le decía kohana a su novio.

-Vendré a recogerte cuando haya acabado- le avisaba su novio para despedirse y subir a su auto e irse del lugar, sasuke solamente sele quedo viendo hacia la dirección que tomaba "el tipo ese" según el, kohana al verlo así le tomo el rostro entre sus manos para que la volteara a ver.

-Deja de ver de esa manera y mírame – le dijo con una agradable sonrisa en sus labios para después soltarlo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Te dije que deberíamos encontrarnos en tu casa, así podría saludar a tus padres- decía ella mientras entraban al parque de diversiones.

-Ellos fueron a algún lugar lejos y no regresaran en unos cuantos días – se justificaba sasuke.

-¿Enserio? Eso es demasiado malo. Estoy tan contenta de verte- comento dedicándole una cálida sonrisa y tomándolo de un brazo que hiso que sasuke se sonrojara un poco sus mejillas para luego desviar su mirada hacia otra parte.

-¿Así que, estas en Kioto para una película?- cambiando de tema sasuke.

-Un amigo mío esta encargado del vestuario y estoy aquí para ayudarle- comento orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Wow, eso es genial- dijo sasuke antes que su celular comenzara a sonar pro al ver quien lo llamaba sakura no quería contestar.

-¿Por qué no contestas? – le pregunto kohana haciendo que sasuke contestara por obligación.

-Hola.- contesto el.

-¿Dónde estas?- le pregunto sakura que caminaba en algún lugar de Kioto.

-¿Yo? En el parque de diversiones – le contesto extrañado por su pregunta.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Así que encontrarnos- le comento sakura decidida.

-No puedo ahora – se negó el.

-Es sobre nuestro matrimonio- aviso de que quería hablar con el.

-Hablemos de eso después.- dijo viendo de reojo a kohana que lo esperaba pacientemente.

-No hay tiempo. Iré para donde te encuentras así que espérame-le dijo sin darle tiempo de contestar a el ya que ella colgó.

-¿Hola? ¡Hola!- decía sasuke por el celular para ver si contestaba sakura pero colgó al saber que había colgado poniendo cara de angustia por lo que ella le dijo

-¿Es importante?- pregunto kohana al ver su expresión en su cara-. Si es importante, puedo irme. Estaré bien.

-No, esto no es muy importante.- le contesto sasuke un poco nervioso-. ¿Deberíamos de ir a alguna parte? Hay muchos lugares mejores… - trato de convencerla de salir de ese lugar para no encontrase con sakura.

-¿De que hablas? Vamos a subirnos a la montaña rusa – dijo en tono de un pequeño berrinche para después dirigirse al dichoso juego pero se retacho hacia atrás al ver que no la seguía sasuke y lo tomo de un brazo para jalarlo-. ¿Que haces? ¡Vamos, rápido!

Y así paso un buen rato subiéndose a varios juegos mecánicos hasta que al bajar del juego del vikingo sasuke se quedo paralizado al logra a visualizar a sakura quien lo estaba buscando con la mirada.

-Sasuke. Subamos al vikingo una vez mas- pidió kohana sacándolo de su mundo.

-¿Ah? Creo que me siento un poco raro. Sabes que no soy bueno en esos paseos- trato de excusarse.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás bien? ¿Deberíamos descansar en alguna parte?- pregunto preocupada por el.

-No te preocupes por mi y súbete una vez mas- le decía para convencerla que subiera ya que sakura se acercaba cada vez mas.

-¿Yo?- contesto kohana mientras que sasuke la empujaba para que entrara en la fila

-Estoy bien. Te esperare aquí así que ve y súbete – le insistía sasuke mientras le empujaba para que subiera al juego y se salió con la suya ya que kohana se había subido al juego mecánico, después de eso se escapo de ahí para ir con sakura.

Sakura quien se encontraba buscándolo con la vista sintió como la tomaban por los hombros sorprendiéndola.

-Te dije que no podía hablar ahora…- escucho que lo que decía sasuke mientras la giraba

-Te dije que era urgente- contesto sakura ya mas calmada al saber que era el-. Vamos a alguna parte a hablar- le indico sakura

-No puedo. Apúrate y dímelo aquí- le exigió sasuke

-Nos vamos a casar- soltó la bomba sakura

-Está bien, así que vamos…- cayo sasuke al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sakura dejándolo anonado-. ¿Qué? (O_o)

-Vamos a casarnos.- dijo mientras agachaba la mirada, segura después de haber hablado con el padre de sasuke ella lo había decidido-. Quiero hacerlo- contesto volviendo a levantarla mirándolo a los ojos-. Lo he decidido. Tu padre y mi madre…

-¿De que estas hablando? Eso no tiene sentido- la interrumpió sasuke

-¿Por qué no?

-Tú y yo, nuestra edad…- decía un tanto nervioso pero de repente la agarro de los hombros y la volvió a girar ya que pensaba que kohana saldría en cualquier momento del juego

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?- se quejaba sakura mientras la empujaba para otro lugar.

Kohana al salir del jugo no logro ver a sasuke por ningún lado así que se puso a buscarlo, ya que se encontraba preocupada por el ya que le había dicho que se sentía un poco raro

Mientras tanto sasuke había subido al juego del trenecito junto con sakura y esta lo miraba extrañada por su comportamiento asta que decidió decir algo

-¿Estas jugando en un momento tan importante como este?- le pregunto al verlo que volteaba para todos lados mientras el tren daba vuelta-. Estoy hablando muy en serio

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué quieres casarte?- le pregunto al ver su repentino cambio sobre el asunto

-No importa como me sienta con esto… pero quiero terminar el instituto e ir a la universidad. Si dejamos Kioto mi mamá su trabajo y- decía al imaginarse que tendrían que escapar de ahí para que los rumores no la perjudicaran a ella y a su madre-. No tendríamos manera alguna de ganarnos la vida… realmente quiero ir a la universidad y que me den la admisión especial. Además, ¡no puedo seguir viendo a mi madre preocupada!- decía su razones sakura a lo que sasuke escuchaba atentamente-. Así que me voy a casar contigo.- hiso una pequeña pausa para preguntarle algo-. Así que, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- a lo que sasuke se quedo en silencio sin saber que responder

-¡Sasuke! – lo llamo kohana esperándolo a que bajara del tren sasuke al escucharla cero fuertemente los ojos al verse en esa situación que quiso evitar

Al bajar sakura y sasuke del juego, kohana se acerco a ellos en eso sasuke decido presentar a kohana a sakura.

-Ella es kohana- decía sasuke a sakura mientras señalaba a la susodicha quien solo le sonrió en forma de saludo

-El tempo pasa rápido. Me voy- dijo sakura al sentirse mal tercio entre ellos yéndose de lugar

-Un minuto, kohana. Espérame un minuto-. Le decía para luego salir tras sakura, kohana solo lo miro marcharse de ahí

Sasuke al alcanzar a sakura la tomo del brazo para detenerla pero esta se zafo del agarre para girarse y darle la cara

-Estoy muy apenada. Estoy tan avergonzada de a ver venido aquí mientras tú estabas en una cita con la mujer que amas y yo pidiéndote matrimonio - le decía un poco enojada sin saber el motivo forzando una sonrisa-. Por favor no me sigas – dijo retomando su camino pero se detuvo al dar tres pasos para después girarse y decir algo-. Y olvida lo que dije

-¿Cómo puedo olvidar esto?- contesto sasuke acercándose a ella-. Dijiste que pensaste esto seriamente

-Fue pensando solo en mi misma. No pensé en ti.- decía mientras agachaba la mirada-. Estas enamorado de alguien más. Esa es la cosa mas importante, y no pensé en ello- dijo para volver a levantar su mirada para ponerlos en el

-Sin embargo, es un poco extraño ahora. – contesto sasuke al sentir algo cundo ella le propuso matrimonio-. Hablaremos de esto después. Te llamare.- dijo dispuesto a marcharse

-Ve y confiésate. Confiésale que la amas – dijo deteniendo los pasos de sasuke que nada mas la escucho

-¿Qué?- pregunto sasuke

-Confiésate y cítala. Hazlo correctamente. No confundas a otras personas - le aconsejo a sasuke-. Creo que será bueno para ti casarte conmigo- al decir esto ultimo se giro para irse del lugar pero apenas dio un paso y sasuke la jalo del brazo impidiendo que se fuera

-¡Oye! ¡Qué estas haciendo!- le dacia sakura intentando zafarse del agarre pero era inútil ya que sasuke no la soltó y la arrastro hasta subirla en el carrusel que se encontraba cerca y la sentó arriba de un caballito

-Espera aquí por un minuto- le dijo sasuke al sacar de su bolsillo de su chaqueta un boleto para el paseo, después de eso se fue de ahí para ir con kohana

Al llegar sasuke con kohana le indico que se sentaran en una banca que estaba justo ahí para hablar, al ver kohana la cara de seriedad en sasuke se preocupo

-¿Cual es el problema?- pregunto kohana al sentarse a un lado de el-. ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Ella es tu novia?

-No, no es así- negó sasuke

-Yo pienso que lo es. – Le dio con una radiante sonrisa-. Continúa con la cita que has comenzado- le dijo soltando una pequeña risa-. Te pusiste solo a seguirme, me siento un poco mal

-¿En serio?- pregunto sasuke un poco desilusionado por lo que le había dicho ella

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella

-¿De verdad te sientes mal? ¿Sabes por que nunca he salido y siempre te estoy siguiendo de cerca?- comento muy serio viendo hacia el frente sin mirarla a ella

-¿Por qué de pronto dices eso?- dijo confusa ella viendo que de repente sasuke la voltea a ver con una mirada muy especial que ella no supo descifrar

-Te amo- solto de repente sasuke dejando sin palabras a kohana

-Sasuke- le dijo en tono de tristeza por lo que había escuchado

-Pensé que si te decía, ni si quiera dejarías que fuera tu menor hermano –decía volviendo al ver hacia el frente aliviado ya que al decirlo se quito un enorme peso de encima -. ¿Me aceptaras como hombre?

-¿De que estas hablando?- le contesto ella sin podre creer lo que el le decía

-Si tú me aceptas, estaré realmente bien. Si tú me aceptas…

-Detén esto. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Me incomoda lo que dices – lo interrumpió ella ya que no le gusto lo que oía

-¿Realmente no puedes?- pregunto dolido sasuke al escucharla-. ¿En serio? Es mi ultima oportunidad- decía el, pensando refiriéndose a que podía casarse con sakura sin ningún problema-. Si me dices que no ahora, no podre estar contigo nunca más otra vez – decía mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban-. ¿No puedes estar conmigo?

-Lo siento sasuke solo me gustas como mi pequeño hermano, no como hombre – contesto ella tristemente para luego pararse e irse de ahí dejando a sasuke solo

-Ya veo… Esta bien, lo siento -murmuraba sasuke mientras sakura se acercaba a el al ver lo que sucedió mientras ella estaba en el carrusel y este se dio cuenta-. Ella dijo que no era para ella

-Sasuke- menciono sakura sintiendo culpa por el ya que ella le dijo que se le confesara

-Creo que puedo casarme contigo ahora- dijo queriendo cambiar el tema con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios

-¿Qué? Dijiste que no habría forma.- dijo ella después de que el se había negado antes-. ¿Puedes casarte ahora que te han rechazado?- le pregunto incrédula

-Nos vamos a casar- decía sasuke decidido mientras se levantaba de el asiento viéndola a los ojos, que al verlo ella noto en su mirada que no mentía-. Nos vamos a casar, terminare el colegio e incluso iré a la universidad

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?- cuestionó sakura a sasuke

-No hay problema- le aseguro a sakura-. La razón por la no podría casarme se ha ido ahora

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En otro lugar precisamente en la casa de sasuke en la sala se encontraban reunidos los padres de sasuke y la madre de sakura tomando el te hasta que fugaku decidió sacar de su bolsillo de su chaqueta un papel que se lo entregaba a la madre de sakura

-Esta es una licencia de matrimonio- le informaba al extendérselo mientras ella lo tomaba entre sus manos.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

En otra parte en una cafetería después del parque de diversiones se encontraban sasuke y sakura haciendo un contrato de matrimonio mientras tomaban una bebida

-Este es el contrato de matrimonio – decía sasuke mostrando el papel que hiso el a sakura quien lo leía atentamente.

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

-Tendremos una boda oficial cuando ellos ingresen a la universidad- decía fugaku a su esposa y a la madre de su futura nuera

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

-Pensando en si seremos o no realmente una pareja casada después de ingresar a la universidad- comentaba sasuke a sakura quien solo lo escuchaba

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

-Espero que cuide mucho de estos dos hasta que lleguen a ser adultos y puedan estar solos -. Decía la madre de sakura preocupada por ellos ya que se iban a casar con tan solo dieciocho años de edad a los padres de sasuke

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

-La ayuda paternal será solo hasta que salgamos del instituto.-informaba sakura a sasuke-. ¡Cada uno es responsable de si mismo!

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

-Pero mientras ambos sean jóvenes, imagino que dormir en la misma habitación debe ser difícil, ¿huh?- comento la madre de sasuke preocupada por ellos mientras su esposo la voltio a ver por lo que había dicho

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

-¿Misma habitación? ¿Estas loco?- pregunto exaltada sakura a sasuke

-Yo solo lo decía- dijo con una gotita al estilo anime al ver como reacciono sakura por tal comentario (-_-u) -. No quiero compartir una habitación contigo tampoco

-Cuando nos pongamos pesados el uno con otro, y encontremos a alguien más, ¡romperemos limpiamente! – cambio del tema sakura

-Desacuerdo entonces firma aquí- dijo finalmente sasuke satisfecho por el contrato

-Bien- contesto sakura tomando la pluma para firmar-. Sasuke, hagamos un buen trabajo decía después de haber firmado los dos para tomar de su bebida

-¡Kanpai!- brido sasuke por los dos

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Ya en la noche en la casa de sakura se encontraba ella sentada a un lado de su madre empacando su ropa en una maleta para mudarse a la casa de sasuke

-Voy a dejar toda tu ropa de verano y libros que no lees para más adelante- decía la madre de sakura a ella

-Me siento extraña- dijo sakura triste de tener que marcharse de ahí-. Nunca había dejado la casa excepto para ese viaje de estudio- - comento recordado tal viaje afueras de su casa

-Habríamos tenido que vivir separadamente cundo fueras a la universidad- dijo su madre restándole importancia-. Solo piensa que te has ido un año antes

-Mamá, no te saltes el desayuno.- le dijo sakura al tomarla de la mano -. No pagues tarde los recibos

-Debes de registrar todas tus quejas antes de irte- le reprocho su madre al verla que la trataba como a una adolecente irresponsable-. Tienes que cuidarte mucho

-¡Mamá! – dijo sakura intentando abrasarla pero su madre no se lo permitió

-Oh, ¿Porque estas así? ¡Muévete, muévete!- dijo deteniéndola para seguir empacando

-Mamá… mamá – reprocho sakura logrando abrasarla sacándole algunas lágrimas a su madre

-Tienes que vivir bien, ¿De acuerdo?

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

Después al siguiente día, a las 7 precisamente de la tarde sakura y sasuke caminaban hacia el instituto vestidos de un traje elegante, sakura iba vestida con un vestido de noche blanco que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y traía su cabello suelto con las puntas hacia afueras, mientras sasuke iba con un traje negro elegante ya que iban a la fiesta de compromiso que les festejarían sus compañeros de clases

-¡Ey! sasuke ¿No esta siendo demasiado severo?- le dijo viéndolo como vestía el

-¿Qué te pasa? Las ropas hacen a una persona.- comento sasuke al verla de arriba para abajo ya que se miraba muy diferente de lo inusual es decir muy linda

-Naruto, hinata e ino han estado reuniendo a todos juntos y trabajando realmente duro en la preparación de esta fiesta. Tenemos que actuar sorprendidos, lo sabes ¿Cierto?- dijo recordando como es que supieron lo que tramaban ya que el que los delato fue el mismo naruto sin querer en unas de sus conversaciones sobre el matrimonio sobre sakura y sasuke

-Lo se. Si no actuamos sorprendidos, los chicos estarán decepcionados. Así que actuamos sorprendidos y emocionados- dándole la razón a sakura

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

-Ha pasado un año. Kohana, te has vuelto mas hermosa – decía la madre de sasuke a kohana quien se encontraba el la sala de la casa de los uchihas ya que ella se encontraba de visita

-Gracias- agradeció kohana-. Parece que voy a visitar Kioto a menudo, vendré a verla cundo pueda

-bueno eso me alegra- respondió mikoto ya que se llevaba bien con ella

-Pero, ¿Dónde esta sasuke? ¿Qué esta haciendo?- dijo preguntando por el ya que no lo veía por ningún lado

-¿Huh? Oh, bueno…- no sabía como decirle en donde se encontraba y lo que estaba haciendo

-Tuve una pequeña pelea con el la ultima vez… ¿el salió?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-Es que el… veras…- dijo dispuesta a contarle sobre que el se casaría

#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#-.._..-#

"Felicitaciones sakura y sasuke por su matrimonio" decía un letrero que colgaba en la entrada del salón del gimnasia al entrar sasuke y sakura que de repente escucharon que comenzaban a cantar alguien

Quisiera que mis cálidos labios

Tocaran tus tiernos labios…

Al voltearse ellos hacia el lugar de donde provenía la canción se dieron cuenta de quien cantaba era hinata iluminada con una vela en manos arriba de escenario y se sorprendieron al ver que salía naruto a la escena a cantar junto con ella

Así mi amor se sentirá en tu corazón…- decía naruto su parte

-Debe haber sido mucho trabajo- dijo sakura al ver a sus demás compañeros de clases formados en dos filas todos con una vela en las manos formando un camino iluminado para que ellos pasara por ahí

-Toma mi mano- le dijo sasuke a sakura dándole la mano dejando a sakura extrañada-. Aceptamos hacer esto

-Está bien. Puedo hacerlo, bien, la sostendré – dijo tomando la mano de sasuke para pasar por el camino iluminado mientras sus compañeros cantaban

Te amare, por siempre.

Te amare como hago ahora más que a cualquier persona en este mundo.

Te amare. Te amare, por siempre.

Te amare como hago ahora más que a cualquier persona en este mundo.

Te amare

Ya al llegar sakura y sasuke hasta donde se encontraban hinata y naruto estos hablaron

-Reconozcamos a sasuke uchiha y a sakura haruno- decía ino que se encontraba en medio de naruto y hinata dejando sorprendidos a hinata y naruto ya que ni cuenta se dieron cuando ella llego ahí-. ¿Sasuke uchiha, vas a querer y amar a sakura haruno…hasta que un cerdo vuele lejos… e incluso si la chica mas bonita te quiera?

-Seguro- acepto sasuke

-¿Sakura haruno, vas amar y querer a sasuke uchiha hasta que crezca nuevo pelo en la cabeza de nuestro profesor de educación física ibiki?- pregunto naruto causándole una leve sonrisa de ambos

-Veré como el lo hace- dijo aceptando

-Reconozcamos a sasuke y sakura como la primera pareja casada del instituto konoha high school de Kioto- decía ino mientras hinata les entregaba los anillos

Sasuke al momento de ponerle el anillo a sakura no se percato de que kohana entraba en ese instante logando ver la escena de ellos al ponerse los anillos, al terminar de poner el anillo sakura a sasuke todos su compañeros comenzaron a gritar

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!- exigían todos a lo que sasuke y sakura se quedaban mirando el uno al otro sin saber que hacer hasta que sasuke decidió hacerle caso ala petición tomando a sakura para inclinarla a estilo de telenovela

-Como un juego – pronuncio sasuke a sakura para taparle la boca sin que nadie se diera cuenta y fingir un beso real

Al ver lo que hiso sasuke kohana sin querer rompió un globo por accidente al ver tal escena dejándola en shock un pequeño rato llamando la atención de todos e incluso la de sasuke que al verla ahí se paralizo y sakura solo se le quedo viendo a sasuke por su reacción mientras todos se preguntaban quien era ella

_**Continuara….**_

Bueno muchas gracias por haber leído este capitulo de hoy espero que les haiga agradado hasta la próxima

Jyaa ne =)

Revienws?


End file.
